Es ella y yo
by Celes-cz
Summary: Tristezas, pasiones, romance, alegrías, risas, soledades, un huracán de sentimientos comienzan Elsa y Anna confundidas por un amor imposible entre ellas
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a esta historia que me gustaría decir que es mía, pero lamentablemente no es así, es solo una adaptación de un fic que leí hace varios años en otro fandom.

A los que quieran saber de cual se trata, solo tienen que pedírmelo y con gusto se los paso.

También es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, y tratare de subirlo regularmente, ahora sin más, los dejo con esta bonita historia.

_Es ella y yo._

Ha pasado un mes desde que Elsa Winter y Anna Summers trabajaban juntas, sin embargo el trato ha sido solamente en el término profesional.

Para Anna, era todo un misterio la frialdad y la seriedad de Elsa; no podía decir que la hubiese tratado mal o que la tratara con indeferencia, sencillamente evitaba tener cualquier tipo de conversación que no tuviese relación con el trabajo, y por más esfuerzos que Anna pusiera para romper el hielo, Elsa siempre encontraba la manera de enfriar las cosas entre ellas.

Anna siempre se había caracterizado por ser extrovertida, no es que le gustara ser el centro de atención en las reuniones, simplemente le gustaba compartir con las personas a su alrededor y ser alegre y dinámica, por lo que buscaba que sus compañeros de trabajo fueron un poco más que eso, más que simplemente un grupo de gente que sencillamente compartían una oficina y dedicaban estrictamente a lo laboral.

Esa característica era lo que hacía que le fuera más difícil pasar por alto el no poder romper el hielo con Elsa, siendo la persona con la que compartía la oficina todos los días hasta las 5:00 PM, le parecía absurdo que no pudieran entablar una conversación que no vaya mas allá del trabajo.

Desde que entro por primera vez por recomendación a la oficina, se dio cuenta de lo muy buena profesional que era Elsa, ella había demostrado ser muy creativa y detallista en su trabajo al igual que Anna, en ese sentido no había ningún problema, se complementaban muy bien, pero en cuanto a su relación personal, pues…. Se podía decir que no había relación alguna.

En un principio pensó que si Elsa no quería relacionarse con nadie en la oficina, incluyéndola a ella, debía tener sus razones y dejar las cosas donde estaban, pero cada día que pasaba la invadían las dudas de si aquel comportamiento se debía a algo que había dicho o hecho, por lo que ese día Ana decidió que era el momento de preguntar.

_\- Elsa…?_

_\- Umm? – _Le respondió sin levantar la vista de su PC_-_

Sus escritorios estaban uno al lado de otro, por lo que Anna podía ver lo concentrada que Elsa estaba en su trabajo.

_\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_\- Claro_… - Respondió quedadamente-

Por un momento Anna dudó si era el momento propicio para preguntarlo, pero decidió que era mejor hacerlo de una vez.

_\- ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?_

_\- ¿Qué?_ – En ese momento Elsa levanto su cabeza con el ceño fruncido, como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta

_\- Que si he dicho o hecho algo que te haya molestado._

_\- No… _negó con la cabeza_ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_\- Bu-bueno es que ya llevamos un mes trabajando juntas y por más que he intentado acercarme a ti, pues… siempre lo evitas, así que pensé que… no sé…, ¿t-tal vez es por mí?-_Dijo dubitativamente

Elsa la miró unos instantes antes de contestar. No se había dado cuenta que en su afán de pasar desapercibida en la oficina, le había generado una idea errónea a su compañera.

_\- No, Anna…no se trata de eso, es que solo simplemente no soy muy buena en eso de ser sociable, es todo. Lamento mucho si te hice sentir incomoda._

Elsa tenía sus razones para no querer involucrarse con nadie en el trabajo, una mala experiencia pasada en su trabajo anterior le había enseñado que los compañeros de trabajo eran solo eso, pretender algo más era darle espacio para meterse en su vida privada, opinar o hasta juzgar sobre ello, así que prefería aparentar que no era buena relacionándose con los demás. Siempre había sido algo introvertida, pero tampoco era que le impedía relacionarse, pero esa actitud fría y distante con los demás, era más bien una elección.

Por otro lado, debía reconocer que Anna le parecía diferente a los demás, y en más de una ocasión tuvo la intención de darle, y de darse una oportunidad de conocerla, sin embargo siempre que eso pasaba, su reciente mala experiencia le hacía deshacer esa idea de conocerla. Pero ahora, al escuchar la inquietud de Anna, sintió que debía bajar un poco la guardia, después de todo, el hablar o ser agradable con ella, no significaba abrirle en par las hojas de su vida.

_\- Esta bien_\- Le sonrió ligeramente Anna- _Es solo que quería estar segura que no era por mi el motivo de tu distanciamiento.-_

_\- No lo eres, de hecho… me agrada trabajar contigo. – _Le confesó adoptando una posición más relajada en su silla-

Anna no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Si bien era cierto que hasta el momento habían coincidido en opiniones, puntos de vista, y decisiones tomadas, siempre pensó que para Elsa, trabajar con ella era más bien una obligación que algo placentero.

_\- ¿En serio? ¿No lo dices por compromiso?_\- Preguntó con una expresión que hizo que Elsa soltara una pequeña risa

_\- En serio Anna, se me hace sencillo trabajar contigo, además_…- Desvió un poco la mirada como pensando que era lo que iba a decir.

_\- ¿Si?-_ Dijo al ver que la rubia no continuaba con su frase.

_\- Eres muy ingeniosa y ocurrente_\- Dijo haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra al recordar la última travesura de Anna al colocar sal en el pote de azúcar en la sala común de la oficina.

_-Si bueno_….- Dijo sonrojándose y riéndose al mismo tiempo- _Siempre he sido así, pero he mejorado con el tiempo, creeme.-_

Elsa abrió sus azules ojos un poco más, al tratar de imaginar como era Anna antes, pero al hacerlo, no pudo evitar igual reírse un poco más.

\- _Pero tranquila, que no te haré bromas a ti, lo juro_\- Dijo levantando su mando derecha en juramento-

_\- Eso espero_\- Le respondió levantando una ceja pero con expresión divertida-

_\- No quiero abusar de mi suerte_… _ Dijo la pequeña pelirroja luego de una pausa- _¿Pero será posible que almorcemos juntas hoy?_

_\- ¿Aquí?- _Preguntó refiriéndose a la cafetería de la empresa

\- Si, b-bueno… si no te importa claro está- Al ver la expresión no muy convencida de Elsa, Anna se apresuró a hablar- _También podemos salir a algún otro lugar si lo prefieres-_

Elsa no estaba segura de aceptar la invitación o no, sabía muy bien que de pasar esa línea, era muy difícil volver atrás, pero en el fondo quería sentirse más a gusto en la oficina, y si seguía con su plan de mantenerse distante no lo lograría, por lo que terminó aceptando.

Fueron a un restaurant de comida italiana que quedaba a dos cuadras de la oficina, aunque tuvieron que esperar un poco antes que las atendieran, pues estaba repleto, pero una vez que se sentaron y pidieron, fue Anna quién tomó la iniciativa.

_-_ _Y dime… ¿Conoces la ciudad?_

_\- Si. Viví en Europa casi toda mi vida, solo me aleje por un par de años nada más-_

_\- Ahh, yo pensé que eras nueva por aquí- La agencia de publicidad de donde vienes es muy buena_.

_\- Si, así es_\- Contestó vagamente la rubia.

_\- Cuando supe que venías de allá, no lo podía creer_\- Dijo luego de que el mesero dejara las bebidas de ambas en la mesa- _Y cuando me enteré que habías renunciado, mucho menos-_

Los ojos de Elsa en ese momento se oscurecieron al instante y su expresión se volvió tensa, al punto que trató de evitarlo tomando de su bebida, aunque Anna llegó a notar el cambio.

_\- Lo siento, ¿dije algo malo?_

_\- No, nada-_ Trató de sonreír, pero fue más una mueca que una sonrisa- _La agencia es excelente, no tengo quejas al respecto-_

_-¿Entonces por qué…?-_ Dejó la pregunta abierta esperando que Elsa la respondiera

_\- Digamos que tuve que decidir entre mi estabilidad laboral, y mi salud mental -_ Sabía que estaba dando más información que la que debía , pero era preferible contestar unas preguntas antes que abrir más interrogantes-

_\- Vaya… visto así supongo que no tenías más opciones ¿no?_

_\- Así es… me costó mucho irme, pero en definitiva trabajo podía encontrar en cualquier parte, por eso decidí regresar a mi ciudad-_

_\- Claro, te entiendo-_

Anna sabía que había tocado un punto sensible en la vida de Elsa, por lo que decidió no tocar más el tema. No quería que Elsa sintiera que se entrometía en su vida.

_\- ¿Y tu eres de aquí? – Preguntó la rubia_

_\- ¿Yo?... La verdad es que no puedo decir que soy de algún lugar en particular. He viajado tanto desde niña, que perdí la noción de lo que es pertenecer a algún lugar-_

_\- ¿Cómo es eso?_ \- Preguntó un poco extrañada por la respuesta-

_\- Mi padre es militar, así que dependíamos a donde lo trasladaran cada 2 años aproximadamente. Eso duró hasta la etapa universitaria, pues me fui a estudiar a Madrid. Creo que ese fue el período mas estable que tuve_ – Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco – _Allí conocí a mi esposo, pero para eso tengo una excusa, pues has de pensar que me casé muy joven; me casé con el para que mi padre subiera de rango, y fueses menos los cambios de países y ciudades, aparte que para mi madre eres una molestia, y para mi también. El es piloto de aviones profesional, al principio trabajó para una empresa comercial, pero luego lo contrataron en una agencia privada. Hace un año, uno de los socios de la empresa le propuso trabajar solo para el, pero con la condición de cambiar de ciudad cada vez que necesitara hacerlo, así que no duró mucho mi estadía en Madrid, claro que siempre le garantizó una casa a cada nuevo destino, y así fue que terminamos aquí-_

_\- Vaya, ¿si que ha sido movido, no?_

_\- Si, al principio pensé que sería divertido esto de viajar constantemente, pero con el tiempo se me ha hecho cada vez más difícil. Supongo que estoy extrañando tener un solo hogar _– Dijo con tono melancólico-_ Estoy cansada de tener que adaptarme a una nueva ciudad, nuevos compañeros de trabajo, a no tener alguien con quien hablar… _Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza al darse cuenta que estaba agobiando a Elsa con sus problemas_ – Lo siento, creo que estoy hablando de más._

Elsa se quedó en silencio unos minutos. En ese momento se dio cuenta que la manera de ser de Anna, tan extrovertida, no era más que una mascara que disimulaba la necesidad que sentía de pertenecer a algún lugar, por lo que pensó que no era justo hacerla pagar por sus experiencias pasadas.

_\- No te preocupes, todas necesitamos hablar de vez en cuando -_ Le sonrió para tranquilizarla

_\- Si bueno, el punto es que cuando empiezo no puedo parar-_

Ambas rieron, desde ese momento su charla se tornó más agradable. Poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta de lo mucho que tenían en común, el gusto por el cine, la afición por los bolos, la necesidad de ir de compras cuando se sentían deprimidas, detalles que hicieron que Elsa se sintiera a gusto de su decisión de conocer a la pelirroja.

Mérida, amiga de Elsa de hace años y compañera de piso, se había dado cuenta del cambio de ánimo y semblante en su rubia amiga. No era mucho lo que podían verse, pues por cuestiones de trabajo, cuando Mérida llegaba, Elsa estaba dormida o a punto de acostarse, por lo que no era tanto lo que podían interactuar. Sin embargo, para ella era notable el cambio, y le intrigaba que o quien lo había provocado.

Un viernes cualquiera, cuando Elsa entraba a su apartamento, se llevó la grata sorpresa de encontrarse a Mérida en este, sentada en el sofá viendo televisión, y comiendo una porción de pizza

_\- Hey!_ \- La saludó al entrar -

_\- Hey_ – Respondió la pelirroja entre dientes con un bocado de pizza en su boca.

Elsa colocó su chaqueta en el closet que estaba detrás de la puerta principal, y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

_\- Aquí hay pizza, si no has comido._

_\- Si gracias, me muero de hambre._

Elsa tomó un plato de la cocina, y se dirigió de nuevo al sofá para tomar su porción de pizza.

\- ¿Y esta novedad de tenerte en casa temprano hoy? – Preguntó Elsa.

_\- Nada en particular, solo no tenía ganas de salir hoy._

_\- ¿Te sientes bien?_ – Dijo incrédula.

_\- Si, me siento bien… es solo que no tengo ganas de salir, es todo._

_\- Ok_. – Se encogió de hombros –

Estuvieron así un rato en silencio, comiendo y mirando una serie, hasta que llegaron los comerciales

_\- ¿Y tú?_

_\- ¿Yo qué?_

_\- ¿Qué te pasó? Últimamente no legas antes de las 8 de la noche._

Elsa se tensó ante ese comentario. Era verdad que desde que compartía el tiempo con Anna, era raro que llegara a las 5:30 como normalmente hacía, pero lo raro era que Mérida supiera sus movimientos, teniendo en cuenta que ella nunca llegaba antes de las 9 de la noche, así que no sabía como estaba enterada de su cambio de horario de llegada.

_\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?_

_\- Tengo mis contactos_

_\- ¿Y acaso esos contactos son la señora Gerda?_

_\- Ayyyy, ¿pero como crees?_ – Dijo de forma exagerada

Elsa no pudo evitar reírse. La señora Gerda era una mujer de mediana edad que trabajaba como portera del edificio desde hace años. Conocía a todos los que estaba allí, a que hora entraban o salían y quienes podían ser algún acompañante frecuente.

_\- No sabía que la señora Gerda estuviera tan pendiente de mí._

_\- Para ser justa con ella, yo le dije que estuviera pendiente de ti en realidad. No me dio la información por chismosa, sino porque se lo pedí._

_\- Mérida, ¿no era mejor preguntármelo directamente?_

_\- No quería ser muy cansadora… ¿Ahora me dirás a que se debe el cambio? ¿O a quién?_

_\- Jajajajaja, ¿no puede ser que simplemente quise cambiar?_

_\- No lo creo, y con eso de por medio mucho menos. Vamos amiga, ¿por que mejor no me dices que pasó?_

Elsa lo pensó durante varios segundos, si contarle a su amiga o no, finalmente le contó la conversación que tuvo con Anna, y lo mal que se había sentido al darse cuenta que de algún modo la estaba castigando por algo que no tenía nada que ver con ella, razón por la cual había dejado la actitud fría con ella. Por otro lado, le contó también que debido a la ausencia de su esposo, Anna siempre inventaba algo que hacer para no llegar a su casa vacía, sin embargo ese día Kristoff, su esposo había regresado, por lo que era "noche de casa" como la habían bautizado.

_\- Vaya, ya aparecen las amigas más intimas, ¿no?_

_\- Jajajaja, tampoco exageres Mérida._

_\- ¿Exagerar?! Desde que volviste aquí hace 3 meses ya, he tratado de que salgas, que te distraigas, y lo único que he conseguido son negativas. Pero llega una extraña de ojos turquesas, cabellos rojizos, te llora un poco, te dice que está sola y sin un hogar estable, y de repente puf! sales de de tu encierro_\- Tomó aire para continuar- _Me alegro por ti Elsa, de verdad que si, solo lamento que haya sido una extraña la que haya logrado ese cambio._

Elsa la observó por unos instantes. Mérida no era del tipo "amiga celosa", pero sabía que de algún modo el no haber aceptado su ayuda en esos días, la había lastimado. Desde que se conocieron, habían sido muy unidas y no había dudas que siempre estarían allí cuando se necesitaran, pero en ese momento en particular, Elsa necesitaba un cambio de aire, otro ambiente, salir con Mérida no la ayudaba. No se lo había dicho, pero era hora de hacerlo.

_\- Mérida… se que has intentado ayudarme y en verdad te lo agradezco, no sabes cuanto. Pero en este momento Anna representa un paréntesis en mi vida, una pausa entre la decepción, la angustia y la… humillación que viví. Es por eso que salgo con ella, escuchar sus problemas, sus preocupaciones, sus angustias, sus bromas… son como un bálsamo de olvido. Me impide pensar y recordar, aunque sea por unas horas, todo lo que pasó… me hace olvidar._

_\- Nosotras también podemos hacerlo Elsa._

Mérida y sus amigas, Bella, Ariel y Giselle, habían hablado en varias ocasiones, las mil y una formas para hacer que Elsa supere los eventos que le habían ocurrido en los últimos meses.

_\- Lo sé. El problema es que por ahora, quiero olvidarme incluso de quien soy, y con ustedes no logro hacer eso._

_\- ¿Olvidarte de quien eres?_ Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, no entendiendo muy bien que quería decir.

_\- Si Mérida, olvidarme de quien soy_

_\- No tienes que hacer eso Elsa. No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, y lo sabes, ¿no?_

El silencio de Elsa le respondió.

_\- Elsa, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir. Lo que paso fue algo horrible, si, pero de ninguna manera tienes que sentirte avergonzada por ello. Tú no tienes la culpa de que tus padres hayan querido tapar tu homosexualidad, acusándote de loca sexual. No tienes la culpa de que hayan sido tan cobardes, tan egoístas, como preferir destruir tu reputación y tu imagen solo para que nadie descubriera la verdad. Tu no tienes la culpa de que todos en la empresa se hayan dejado enmarañar por sus mentiras, así que no Elsa, NO TIENES NADA DE QUE AVERGONZARTE, NADA!_

Las últimas palabras las dijo con tal vehemencia e inflexión que Elsa no pudo evitar que los ojos empezaran a cristalizarse para que incontables lagrimas empezaran a bajar por sus mejillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había repetido eso sin tener éxito en creérselo?

Elsa no tuvo más respuesta que abrazarse a Mérida. Nunca le había gustado mostrar esa debilidad ante nadie, pero en ese momento las emociones la sobrepasaban y no pudo evitar buscar apoyo en ella. Durante incontables noches desde que regresó allí, había llorado en silencio en su cuarto tratando de liberarse de la frustración que sentía por lo que había pasado, pero parecía que no había sido suficiente. Nada más hablar de ello, hacía que su cuerpo y su mente revivieran íntimamente cada infernal instante de lo ocurrido.

Luego de llorar por algunos minutos, los sollozos fueron amainando hasta detenerse.

Mérida le ofreció una servilleta para que se limpiara la cara. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes antes de que Elsa rompiera el silencio.

_\- Fui tan estúpida, Mérida…eso es lo que más rabia me da. Mi madre me hizo caer en el discurso de "yo la haré cambiar", "El amor de madre a hija será suficiente para que me acepte tal cual" es… es algo que no me perdono_\- Al decir esto último la miro a los ojos.

_\- No tenías forma de saber que todo terminaría tan mal amiga…_

_\- Ustedes me lo advirtieron._

_\- Si, pero jamás pensamos que sería capaz de algo así. Así que tú, que tenías tantas esperanzas de que tu madre Iduna cambiara, mucho menor te lo podías imaginar._

_\- ¿Sabes que es lo peor? – Le preguntó sin poder mirarla a la cara por la vergüenza que le provocaba lo que le iba a confesar._

_\- ¿Qué?- _

Al ver que la rubia no respondía, tomo su mano para que se armara de valor y se lo confesara.

_\- Que aún después de todo, al recibir una llamada o un mensaje, no puedo evitar pensar que se trata de mi madre arrepintiéndose de todo._

Mérida tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tomar a Elsa por los hombros y sacudirla para que reaccionara; a pesar de ello entendió que ya era suficientemente duro el tener que vivir con ese sentir como para además tener que escuchar reproches de los demás, así que solo paso su brazo por los hombros de Elsa y la atrajo hacia ella.

_\- Tranquila amiga, todo va a estar bien…_

Pasaron días antes que Mérida se decidiera a meter un poco su mano en la tarea de hacer que Elsa recuperara su vida. Estaba claro que era lo que motivaba a Elsa para salir con Anna, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, era probable que el apego entre ellas creciera, y que cuando fuese inevitable que Anna se enterara de sus preferencias, todo se complicara y resultara todo un desastre, así que pensó que era el momento de actuar.

Anna y Elsa se encontraban en su oficina muy concentradas cuando Mérida llego de improviso, tanto que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, hasta que tocó ligeramente para llamar su atención.

_\- Buenas, ¿Se puede?_

_\- ¡Mérida!- _Elsa se sorprendió al ver s u pelirroja amiga en la oficina.

_\- Hola Elsa_. – Sonrió mientras entraba, rodeo el escritorio y le dio un beso en la mejilla. _Espero que no te moleste mucho el que esté aquí._

_\- No, para nada, solo me sorprende. _Dijo sin salir aún de su asombro_._

_\- Si bueno… estaba por aquí cerca y decidí pasar a saludarte. _Sin dejar de sonreír mirohacia Anna_\- Tu debes ser la famosa Anna, ¿no es así?_

_\- ¿Famosa? – _La chica abrió los ojos como plato

_\- Sip… es que Elsa ha hablado mucho de ti. Bueno, eres la única de lo que me ha hablado en realidad…- _Se apresuro a decir al sentir como Elsase movía en susilla_.- Claro que conociéndola como lo hago, es muy probable que hable contigo nada más… es un poco fría y antisocial_.- Le_ dijo _haciendo un gesto como de secreto y luego seecharon a reír_. – Mucho gusto, soy Mérida, compañera de casa de Elsa. _Dijo estrechándole la mano.

_\- Mucho gusto_\- Le sonrió ampliamente.

_\- Bueno, ya conociste a Anna, y ya me saludaste, ahora_…- dejó la oración abierta esperando que Mérida la continuara, sin embargo esta la miró con una media sonrisa burlona.

_\- ¿Ni siquiera vas a ofrecerme sentarme?_ – Preguntó fingiendo estar ofendida.

_\- Estamos trabajando Mérida, no es mucho lo que podamos hacer._

_\- Yo se… pero un café no se le niega a nadie, aunque sea un vaso de agua_\- Dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio de Anna.

Elsa supo inmediatamente que sería imposible deshacerse de Mérida en ese momento, así que respiró profundamente y se levantó sonriéndole.

_\- Claro, ya te busco una taza, de café_\- Puntualizó cada palabra

Anna por otro lado, disfrutaba la dinámica entre Elsa y Mérida. Era obvio que Mérida disfrutaba intimidar a Elsa, pero de manera divertida.

_\- Y cuéntame… ¿cómo te ha ido trabajando con Elsa?_

_\- Muy bien, es… excelente su trabajo._

_\- ¿Segura que no me lo dices porque soy su amiga?_

_\- N-no! Claro que no, de verdad es muy buena en ello._

_\- No me malinterpretes…yo sé que es una excelente profesional, pero es que en casa puede ser un poco insufrible así que…_

_\- ¿Quién es insufrible?_\- Preguntó entrando Elsa nuevamente a la oficina, con los cafés que rápidamente había preparado.

_\- Pues tú, ¿Quién más?_\- Respondió Mérida despreocupada- _No conozco a Anna lo suficiente para hablar así de ella, y sabemos que es muy sencillo vivir conmigo_.

_\- Ja! Eso dices tú_\- Le dijo entregándole la taza de café- ¿No será al revés?

_\- Claro que no, lo que pasa es que tú no me comprendes que es distinto jajajaja. Pero bueno, mejor dejemos el tema allí, y vamos a lo que me trajo a aquí._

_\- Yo sabía que había algo detrás de esta visita._

_\- No te estreses, que no es nada malo, solo quería invitarte al bowling esta noche, mejor dicho, invitarlas._

Anna abrió los ojos como plato, y levantó las cejas en señal de estar emocionada con la idea, mientras que Elsa solo se quedó viendo a Mérida unos segundos antes de voltear hacia Anna. Sabía que al mencionar la palabra bowling era difícil que Anna no se emocionara, pues era su deporte favorito, así que supo que Mérida tenía todo planeado de antemano.

_\- ¿Qué me dicen?-_ Urgió Mérida hacia Anna y Elsa- _¿Se animan?_

_\- Por mí no hay problema- _Contestó rápidamente la pelirroja.

Elsa se lo pensó por un momento antes de contestar. No tenía forma de negarse, Anna sabía que no tenía otros planes para esa tarde así que sería raro si se negara.

\- Ok, iremos entonces.

\- YEEEESSSSS! Dijo Mérida con un gran gesto de satisfacción. _Entonces nos vemos en el lugar de siempre a las 6, ¿está bien?_

_\- Perfecto!- _Respondió Anna.

_\- ¿Y no prefieres ir a tu casa y cambiarte?-_ Preguntó Elsa tratando de disuadirla

_\- La verdad es que no me importa ir así._

_\- Y en cualquier caso, pueden ir hasta el apartamento, y le prestas algo mío ¿no te importa no? Somos como de la misma talla_. Ofreció Mérida.

\- Gracias, pero no hace falta. Estoy cómoda así.

_\- Bien, entonces no hay nada más que hablar_.- Colocó la taza en el escritorio_\- Las espero sin falta._

Mérida se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de ambas, y se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Elsa estuvo preocupada el resto de la tarde. No era que Mérida fuera evidente en su apariencia, pero nunca había tenido reparo en esconder sus preferencias sexuales.

Al llegar la hora del encuentro, Elsa vió que no solo Mérida se encontraba en el bowling, sino que también estaban Bella, Ariel y Giselle. Elsa intentó ocultar su nerviosismo, pero Anna enseguida notó el cambio en su amiga. Por un momento dudó que Elsa quisiera su presencia en se lugar, pero cuando se disponía a evadir el compromiso e irse, Mérida se les unió muy entusiasmadamente y sin darle tiempo a hablar o pensar las tomó a ambas de las manos y las llevó adentro.

En el momento que pudo, Elsa alejó a Anna del grupo para poder hablar.

_\- ¿Me puedes decir que pretendes?_

_\- ¿Con qué? Dijo levantando levemente las cejas._

_\- Tú sabes bien con qué. Primero te apareces en la oficina sin avisar, haces una invitación que sabes que Anna no negaría y ahora incluyes a Bella, Ariel y Giselle en esto._

_\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? No veo el conflicto, solo quería que pasemos un momento agradable, nada más._

_\- ¿Y no podías simplemente decírmelo?_

_\- ¿Habrías venido? Porque hasta ahora te has negado a cuanta invitación te hemos hecho._

Elsa no pudo rebatir ese argumento, por lo que solo tomó un poco de agua.

_\- Elsa, esto no lo hice con la intención de hacerte mal, pero no me dejaste opción. Tienes que recuperar tu vida poco a poco._

_\- Si, pero no hay que involucrar a Anna en esto._

_\- Si realmente quieres conservarla como amiga… tienes que hacerlo – _Hizo una pausa antes de continuar_\- No te digo que tengas que decirle todo, pero al menos trata de que te conozca como realmente eres, y no solo lo que quieres que ella vea. _

Elsa se quedó pensando en silencio. Mientras que Mérida palmeó su hombro para tranquilizarla.

_\- Tranquila, no haremos nada que te perjudique._

Anna, aunque estaba pendiente del juego, se dio cuenta de la breve conversación entre ellas. No sabía de que se trataba, pero suponía que su presencia allí tenía algo que ver.

Espero un rato a ver que sucedía, sin embargo al ver que el rostro de Elsa se relajaba e involucraba más en el juego junto a las demás, decidió dejar pasar lo sucedido, e indagar en un momento más propicio que era lo que había pasado, después de todo, las chicas la trataban de lo mejor, como si llevaran toda una vida de conocerse.

Por su parte, Elsa decidió tranquilizarse y dejar sus temores a un lado. Sabía que ninguna de ellas haría algo que pudiera exponerlas sin necesidad, por lo que empezó a disfrutar el momento, el lugar y la compañía. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que tanto le hacía falta compartir con Mérida y las demás; el que Anna estuviera incluida lo hacía mucho mejor, pues se habían compenetrado tanto en el último mes, que en verdad disfrutaba compartir con ella, ¿Podría confiar en ella? ¿Podría contarle sobre sus preferencias sin recibir rechazo de su parte? Eran preguntas que le rondaban la cabeza. No era que fuera necesario hacerlo, nada se lo exigía, pero para cultivar una verdadera amistad con Anna, sería mucho mejor que se enterara de su boca y no por situaciones externas. No sabía cómo, ni cuándo decírselo, solo sabía que debía hacerlo.

Cuando llego la hora de irse, Giselle propuso ir al cine 2 días después, a lo que todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Kristoff, el esposo de Anna, seguía fuera de la ciudad, por lo que para ella era una idea estupenda. Se había acostumbrado a compartir las tardes con Elsa, en vez de llegar a su solitaria casa, y ahora que el grupo se había ampliado, eso la emocionaba mucho más.

Llegado el día de la salida al cine, Anna pensó que era mejor asegurarse que todo estaba bien con Elsa y evitar que pudiera sentirse incomoda nuevamente por su presencia. A solo una hora de salir del trabajo, como tocando cualquier tema, lo sacó a relucir.

_\- La pasamos bien en el bowling ¿Verdad?_\- Dijo tratando de sonar casual.

_\- Si, así es_ – Respondió Elsa sonriendo- _Aunque barriste con todas nosotras_

_\- Bueno, jugar desde temprana edad tiene sus frutos_\- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros y con cara de culpable.

_\- Si, bueno… pero no te acostumbres, es solo falta de práctica lo de nosotras, solo deja que nos pongamos a tono._

Ambas rieron. Luego de una pequeña pausa, Anna continuó.

_\- ¿No te molestó que yo fuera?_

_\- ¿Hmm?_

_\- ¿Qué si no te molestó mi presencia?_

_\- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_\- Es que tuve la impresión que al principio no querías que estuviera allí_\- Dijo algo entristecida.

_\- No es así…_

_\- ¿Estas segura? Elsa… no quiero incomodarte, en serio. Si te molesta que comparta con tus amigas, esta bien, hay personas que no les gusta compartir a sus amigos y yo lo entiendo..._

_\- No es eso, Anna, créeme, ese no es el problema._

_\- Pero si hay un problema entonces…_

_\- No… ah…_\- Elsa no sabía como explicarle sin decirle la verdadera razón- _Es un poco más complicado que eso, pero no tienes de que preocuparte. Eso ya quedó atrás, de echo, me alegra que se lleven bien. Ellas son como mis hermanas, y tú… bueno, tú te has ganado un lugar dentro de las personas que más me importan así que mejor no pienses en eso…_

Anna la miró fijamente, por más que Elsa le dijera que ya todo había pasado, ella sabía que fuese lo que fuese, era importante. Cuando pretendía continuar la conversación, la secretaria del director de la empresa entró.

_-Anna, Elsa, reunión en la oficina del director._

_\- En unos minutos vamos- Respondió Anna sonriéndole_

_\- No creo, es AHORA_, dijo haciendo hincapié en la última palabra y retirándose de la oficina.

Anna respiró profundamente mientras se levantaba de su silla dirigiéndose a la oficina del director, Elsa por su parte, sabía que las cosas no iban a terminar así, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Anna, sabía que no le gustaba dejar los problemas por la mitad, ni dejar pasar mucho tiempo para resolverlos.

Al llegar a la oficina del Sr. Olaf ambas tomaron asiento frente al escritorio.

_\- Bien chicas, las mande a llamar para decirles lo contento que estoy con su trabajo en conjunto hasta ahora. Anna sabes que este último año ha sido excelente, los clientes están muy satisfechos con el trabajo que has realizado, sin embargo debo decir que su trabajo en conjunto ha sido sin igual._

_\- Muchas gracias!_\- Respondieron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo-

_\- Vaya, eso es lo que llamo trabajo en equipo_\- Dijo el Sr. Olaf y los tres rieron.

_\- No les quito más el tiempo, solo quería felicitarlas por su trabajo, ahora voy saliendo por unos días a un viaje de negocios, pero no quería marcharme sin antes felicitarles por su trabajo._

_\- Le agradecemos el gesto Sr. Olaf, y le aseguro que continuaremos del mismo modo_\- Respondió Elsa extendiéndole la mano.

_\- Estoy seguro de eso_\- Le extendió la mano a Elsa y luego a Anna- _Bueno, nos vemos la semana que viene._

Ambas asintieron y se retiraron. Anna en lugar de volver a la oficina desvió su camino hacia el baño, Elsa tuvo la intención de seguirla, pero prefirió esperarla en la oficina.

En el baño, Anna trataba de mantener la compostura, no sabía por qué, pero el pensar que Elsa no había querido que compartiera tiempo con sus amigas le había dolido. Era evidente que apenas si se estaban conociendo, dos meses era muy poco tiempo como para considerarse las amigas más intimas, pero en ese tiempo, Anna había sentido que la confianza entre ellas iba creciendo y esta situación la sentía como un retroceso. Pensó en salir a confrontarla, y pedirle que le dijera que era lo que pasaba, pero rápidamente sintió que no tenía derecho a exigirle o pedirle nada, por ahora lo dejaría así.

Al entrar en la oficina, actuó como si nada hubiese pasado, se sentó y continuó trabajando. Sentía como Elsa la miraba en repetidas ocasiones como intentando hablar, pero al final no decía ninguna palabra.

Elsa se debatía internamente si debía seguir como hasta ahora, o terminar de decirle la raíz de su reacción de días atrás. Tenía tanto miedo que la historia se repitiera y que Anna la considerara una enferma o una "rarita" por ser homosexual, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que Anna no era así, que tal vez todo sería diferente, al menos eso es lo que necesitaba.

El rechazo recibido en su anterior trabajo al descubrirse su orientación sexual fue algo que la dejó insegura y con la autoestima por el piso. Las miradas de aso, los comentarios denigrantes, y las burlas constantes la habían marcado profundamente, de ahí que necesitaba que Anna fuera diferente, necesitaba poder contarle, y que ella la aceptara como era, sin prejuicios, pero el miedo la agobiaba.

Luego de un buen rato de silencio, Anna la miró. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de la expresión tensa y de… ¿temor? que Elsa tenía, por lo que no pudo seguir ignorándola.

_\- ¿Elsa? ¿Estás bien?-_ Pero Elsa no respondió, solo la observó en silencio con la mirada perdida- Por primera vez Anna la veía vulnerable, frágil, y eso la asustó- _¿Elsa, qué te pasa?- _Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado-

Cuando pensó que Elsa no hablaría, lo hizo.

_\- Soy homosexual_ – Dijo casi en un susurro y con un hilo de voz.

_\- ¿Qué?-_ Aunque la había escuchado no pudo evitar preguntar.

_\- Que soy lesbiana_\- La miró a los ojos- _Esa es la razón por la que temía que salieras con nosotras. _

Ambas se miraron en silencio y reteniendo la respiración. Elsa porque esperaba la reacción de la pelirroja, y Anna tratando de asimilar la noticia.

_\- Bien… ah… entiendo_\- Dijo finalmente Anna- _¿Hay algo más?_

Elsa la miró confundida, esperaba cualquier otro tipo de reacción menos esa.

_\- No, es solo eso._

_\- OK_. Anna se levantó y fue hasta su escritorio a tomar un poco de agua que allí tenía.

_\- Solo dilo- Incitó la rubia-_

_\- ¿Decir qué?_

_\- Lo que piensas, solo dilo sin reparo_\- Elsa se preparaba para la arremetida, sabía que Anna se estaba conteniendo en su reacción y lo único que quería era saber de una vez a que se enfrentaría.

_\- No me lo esperaba, no te voy a mentir… Pero para mí, eso no cambia lo maravillosa persona que eres_\- Le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y sin vacilación-

_\- ¿Estas segura?_ – Preguntó luego de unos instantes de silencio-

_\- Estoy segura._

_\- ¿Y no temes que te contagie? ¿O que te acose?_

_\- Hasta donde se… ser homosexual no es una enfermedad, así que no podrías contagiarme. Con respecto a lo segundo… ¿lo harás?_

_\- No- _Negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza-

_\- Entonces no hay nada que discutir al respecto_.

Elsa trató des descubrir un atisbo de duda en los ojos turquesa, pero esa mirada era tan firme como cuando tomaba una decisión en el trabajo. En ese momento, un alivio la inundó de tal manera que no pudo impedir que los ojos se le empañaran. Intentó parpadear varias veces para alejar esas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer, pero las emociones eran demasiadas. Fue como un renacer en ese instante.

Anna se apresuró a ir con ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Allí se dio cuenta que Elsa seguramente esperaba lo peor, y que algo muy malo le debió haber sucedido antes.

_\- No se que es lo que esperabas, Elsa, pero nada de esto va a cambiar mi percepción de ti._

Elsa dejo escapar el aliento antes de abrazarse a la cintura de Anna. No le gustaba verse así de frágil, pero por primera vez en meses, no la hacían verse como una enferma. Anna la consoló acariciándole el cabello, estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que Elsa recuperó la compostura.

_\- ¿Mejor?- Preguntó Anna al separarse._

_\- Si, gracias…_

_\- Entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo seguir saliendo con ustedes?_

Elsa solo sintió sonriendo mientras con el dorso de su mano terminaba de sacar las lágrimas de su rostro.

_\- Que bueno, porque tenía tiempo que no me divertía tanto- Dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole_-

_\- Anna…_

_\- No le diré a nadie, tranquila_\- Entendió su angustia-

Con una mirada intensa le dijo lo mucho que le agradecía que la aceptara. Por su parte Anna era feliz de que Elsa le confesara algo tan importante.

Continuara…

Bueno chicos, hasta acá los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta adaptación. Espero que les guste, y cualquier duda, review,sugerencias, con mucho gusto se las contestaré.

Espero poder seguir activa, que el trabajo no me quite mucho tiempo, y poder traerles el siguiente capitulo muy pronto.

Saludos!


	2. Es ella y yo

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Aquí vamos con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, debo decir que no estoy pasando por un buen momento emocional, pero hacer estas cosas ayudan a distraerme, por lo que trataré de actualizar tan rápido como pueda.

He de confesar que yo no había visto la película de Frozen hasta principios de este año, si, casi 6 años después de que salió xD, pero es que si bien amo a Disney, ya hace un tiempo que no miro ninguna de sus películas… y bueno, un buen día me la cruce por la TV, y me encantó, y así fue como me metí a este fandom, y seré Elsanna shipper forever, pase lo que pase jajaja.

Y ahora sin más, los dejo con este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen y esto es sin fines de lucro.

.. el calor y la tensión que sentía de tenerla justo  
al alcance de su mano, era casi insoportable…

"Es ella, su marido, y… yo"

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que Elsa le había confesado a Anna su más privado secreto, y más que enfriarse la amistad entre ellas, se habían vuelto más cómplices. En el trabajo bromeaban diciendo que parecían hermanas siamesas, pues no se separaban una de la otra. Incluso a la hora de almorzar, la rutina había cambiado; en un principio se turnaban el cocinar y llevar la comida para ambas a la oficina, luego cambiaron el lugar para ir a la casa de Elsa. Al quedar a solo un par de cuadras del trabajo, decidieron que era mejor llevar la comida y comer más cómodas en su hora del almuerzo.

En las tardes, se habían inscripto en clases de pilates, así que 3 días a la semana se iban directamente desde la oficina, los otros dos días simplemente regresaban a la casa de Elsa y cenaban las dos, o con Mérida si es que ella llegaba temprano.

Los sábados los dejaban para hacer cada una cosas por su cuenta, mientras que los domingos se turnaban en las casas del resto de las chicas para reunirse y jugar cartas. Lo habían hecho una primera vez para pasar el tiempo mientras preparaban una hamburguesada, sin embargo la habían pasado tan bien, que decidieron hacerlo cada domingo que pudieran. Eso era claro, exceptuando los fines de semana que Kristoff estaba en la ciudad.

Desde el momento en que las chicas se habían enterado que Anna sabía lo de ellas, la habían adoptado como la amiguita hetero del grupo. Donde quieran que estuvieran, siempre estaban pendiente de ella. No entendía el por qué, pero la trataban como la hermanita menor, y aunque en el fondo le daba gracia la situación, no podía negar que le encantaba como se sentía por encantaba formar parte de sus dinámicas, y le gustaba mucho más que ellas estuvieran en las de ella. Era tal como se sentía, que un fin de semana que Kristoff se encontraba en la ciudad, intentó convencer a Anna de que se las presentara para así saber con quién pasaba los días en los que el no estaba en la ciudad. Anna se había negado rotundamente, alegando que quería mantener esa parte de su vida para sí, sin compartirlas a nadie más que no fuese ella. Claro que también toda esta negativa tenía que ver con el hecho de que quería evitar que Kristoff las conociera y pudiera enterarse o darse cuenta de las preferencias sexuales de ellas. Sabía que al conocerlas iba a querer presentarles o cuadrarles reuniones con algún amigo o compañero de su trabajo, así que mientras pudiera evitarlo y pasar un papelón, decidió dejarlo como algo privado y exclusivo de ella.

\- _¿Entonces… a qué hora llega Kristoff?_\- Preguntó Elsa acomodando su bolso de cosméticos-

_\- Aún no lo sé. Me dijo que me llamaría para confirmarme._

_\- Bueno, no te aflijas Anna, ya podrás ir en otra oportunidad._

_\- Claro, como si Mérida se tomara fin de semanas libres tan seguido_…- Dijo sarcásticamente-

_\- Tranquila, me encargaré de planear otro viaje pronto_\- Le sonrió tiernamente al ver la expresión con las mejillas infladas de la pelirroja

_\- Estoy feliz de que Kristoff vaya a regresar ¿sabes?- Pero también me molesta que me haya cambiado los planes así, estaba tan emocionada de pasar este fin de semana con ustedes…_

_\- Lo sé, nosotras también lo estábamos, pero insisto, haré lo imposible para que podamos volver pronto. Mientras te mantendré informada por mensajes_.

_\- ¿Y qué me dirás? ¿Lo bien que lo están pasando? ¡No, gracias!-_ Puso los ojos en blanco-

_\- Jajaja, es verdad, lo siento. ¿Hablamos el lunes entonces?_

_\- Bueno, tampoco así ¿no?_

_\- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos?_\- Elsa no podía dejar de sonreír. Era la primera vez que veía a Anna actuar como una niña, y la parecía adorable.

_\- No sé, ya veré. Yo les escribo._

_\- Ok-_ Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

Media hora más tarde cada uno agarró su rumbo. Anna con sentimientos encontrados, pues aunque deseaba ver a Kristoff, también quería ir a la casa de playa con Elsa y el resto de las chicas. Era difícil de explicar, era como una mezcla de alegría y frustración al mismo tiempo.

Por su parte, las muchachas también se sentían mal, pues llevaban toda la semana planificando el viaje para que Anna conociera la casa, y ahora que no podía ir, era decepcionante. Por supuesto que todas entendían la situación de su estadía, era más importante estar con su esposo, que irse de viaje con un grupo de lesbianas, por lo que no había vuelta que darle al asunto.

Anna estaba ya en su casa esperando la llamada de Kristoff para irlo a buscar al aeropuerto. Se bañó, se pudo ropa cómoda, y encendió la televisión para matar el tiempo. Pasados unos 15 minutos el celular repicó, y Anna contestó rápidamente, sabiendo que se trataba de Kristoff.

_-Hola!_

_\- Hola Anna._

Conocía muy bien a Kristoff, y en ese momento sabía que algo no estaba bien.

_\- ¿Qué pasó?-_ Preguntó sin darle vueltas al asunto.

_\- Anna…_

_\- ¿Qué pasó Kristoff? ¿Dónde estás?-_ La impaciencia ya la estaba matando-

_\- Lo siento Anna… no podré regresar este fin de semana_.

Anna cerró los ojos y apretó tan fuerte el celular que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

_\- A-Anna… contéstame por favor…_ \- El chico rubio sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a Anna cuando rompían una promesa, así que sabía lo molesta que su mujer se encontraba en esos momentos- _Lo siento, en verdad lo siento… pero el señor Hans necesita que me quede hasta el lunes por lo menos._

_\- Así que al diablo con lo que yo necesito ¿no?_

_\- Anna, amor, no digas eso, sabes que no es así…_

_\- ¡Y que quieres que diga, si es lo que me estas dando a entender!_

_\- No Anna, no es así, sabes que me muero por ir a casa y estar contigo, pero no puedo decirle a mi jefe que me voy así nomás._

_\- ¿No puedes, o no quieres?_

_\- Por favor… sabes que no as- _comentó el rubio, pero Anna lo interrumpió-

_\- ¿Sabes que Kristoff? Me estoy cansando de esto de verdad, y ahora no estoy en condiciones de hablar contigo, por lo que hablaremos cuando se te de la gana de regresar!_ – Y sin más la pelirroja colgó el teléfono sin darle oportunidad a su esposo a seguir hablando.

La mezcla de rabia, tristeza, y abandono la hicieron explotar en llanto. Tiró el celular a un lado, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. No era la primera vez que algo como esto ocurría, pero si era la primera vez en que no tenía como ocupar su tiempo y no pensar en ello.

El celular volvió a sonar unas cinco veces sin que Anna lo contestara, lo mismo ocurrió con el teléfono de la casa, pero fue igual de ignorado. Solo fue hasta una hora después que el celular volvió a sonar, pero con el timbrado que identificaba a Elsa, por lo que tomó la llamada de inmediato.

_\- ¿Hola?_

_\- ¿Anna?_\- Elsa rápidamente noto el tono de voz apagado en su amiga-

_\- Si, como les fue en el viaje, ¿ya llegaron?_

_\- No, estamos a mitad de camino. Paramos solo para recargar combustible y comprar algunas cosas. ¿Todo está bien? ¿Y Kristoff?_

Anna sonrió sin ganas haciendo un sonido de hastío

_\- No va a venir_.

Elsa se quedó en silenció comprendiendo la situación de la joven muchacha.

_\- Lo siento…_

_\- No más que yo. Eché mis planes para atrás solo para estar con el y… agh! Ya no tiene importancia._

_\- ¡Estamos listas Elsa!_\- Le gritó Mérida desde el auto, ya que Elsa se había bajado y alejado un poco para llamar a Anna. La pelirroja pudo escucharla desde el otro lado de la línea.

_\- Anda, no las hagas esperar, así no llegan tan tarde_.

_\- Te llamo en cuanto lleguemos._

_\- De acuerdo._

Elsa colgó, y volvió al auto donde el resto de las chicas ya la estaban esperando.

_\- ¿Todo bien?-_ Le preguntó Mérida al verla tan seria-

_\- Kristoff finalmente no regresó._

Mérida se le quedó viendo entendiendo lo que eso significaba para Anna.

_\- Entonces... plan B_\- Y sin esperar a que Elsa le preguntara cual era el "plan B" Mérida se bajó y fue hasta el auto de Giselle que estaba un poco más atrás. Se acercó a la ventanilla, intercambió unas cuantas palabras y regresó.- _Listo, me voy con las chicas, tú te llevas mi auto y la vas a buscar._

Elsa francamente se quedó sin habla, en el fondo es exactamente lo que quería hacer, pero no se había atrevido a proponérselo a Mérida, pensando que no estaría de acuerdo, después de todo, Mérida era extremadamente celosa y posesiva con su auto, el cual nunca se lo prestaba a nadie. Sin esperar a que Mérida pudiese arrepentirse, tomo las llaves y corrió hasta el lugar del piloto.

_-Te dejo mis cosas. Ten cuidado y llámame cuando llegues allá._

Mérida le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, y le cerró la puerta.

A Elsa no le tomó más de una hora regresar. Casi no había tráfico y la luz de la luna iluminaba bastante bien la carretera, por lo que pudo ir u poco más rápido de lo normal.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Anna, las luces se encontraban apagadas. Dudó por un segundo si era buena idea tocar, pues Anna quizás ya estaría dormida, pero ya que había hecho el camino de vuelta hasta allí, lo menos que podía hacer era intentarlo. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, no muy duro, pero lo suficiente como que de adentro se escuchara, sin respuesta del otro lado.

Volvió a hacer otro intento, pensando que de verdad la pelirroja ya se encontraba profundamente dormida. Esta vez escuchó movimientos que venían de adentro, y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió.

-_ ¡Elsa! ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ Dijo frotándose los ojos en señal de que si estaba dormida o a punto de hacerlo-

_\- Vine a buscarte_\- Respondió la rubia en forma despreocupada. Con solo verla a esos hermosos ojos turquesa, Elsa se dio cuenta que Anna había estado llorando, y tuvo que contener el impulso de querer consolarla en ese momento-

_\- P-pero… yo… no entiendo ¿no estaban ya de camino?_

_\- Sip, pero una amiga necesita ayuda, y la verdad no podía abandonarla._

Anna suspiró dejando escapar el aliento, en esos momentos no sabía si reír o llorar de la emoción, así que solo asintió.

Le tomó unos 15 minutos armar su bolso, y salir de nuevo a la ruta. En el camino no hablaron de gran cosa. Anna le contó la conversación que tuvo con Kristoff, y luego se dedicaron a escuchar música y cantar el resto del trayecto.

Al entrar en la urbanización, donde quedaba la casa de playa, Anna se sorprendió al ver todas casas de hasta dos o tres pisos.

_\- Son impresionantes ¿verdad?-_ Le dije Elsa algo divertida, pues a ella le había pasado lo mismo la primera vez que había ido-

_\- Son inmensas… y muy lindas_.

_\- Si. Mérida viene de una familia muy adinerada. Solo que cuando se enteraron de su… orientación sexual intentaron de todas maneras quitarle esa "enfermedad". Lo más loco y últimos que hicieron fue desheredarla y desterrarla de la familia. Sin embargo su abuelo fue el único que no se unió en eso. Cuando el murió hace 5 años, Mérida y toda la familia se llevó la sorpresa que le había dejado la casa de playa solo para ella. Incluso dejó cláusulas que si algún miembro de la familia intentaba arrebatársela o intentar algo, la misma sería demolida y el terreno donado a beneficencia. Por otro lado, también le dejo un fondo lo suficientemente amplio como para vivir de la renta, pero Mérida solo lo usa para mantener la casa._

_\- Vaya, que familia tan envidiable-_ dijo en tono sarcástico-

_\- Si, son toda una belleza_\- imitó a la pelirroja- _Luego de eso, le dejaron bien claro que no querían saber más de ella nunca más. De ahí es que Mérida es tan apegada a nosotras, ella trata de aparentar y hacerse la dura, que no es celosa con ninguna de nosotras, pero sabemos que no es así._

_\- Debe ser muy difícil y solitario sentirse sin familia._

_\- Bueno, ella siempre fue así, siempre rebelde e independiente. Pero sí, fue duro al principio_. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Elsa sonrió.

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Nada, solo recuerdo que al principio Mérida estaba celosa de ti._

_\- ¿De mí?-_ Abrió los ojos como plato-

_\- Si-_ sonrió más ampliamente- _Pero ahora creo que te quiere más a ti que a mí. Tanto es así que no dudó en darme su auto para que fuera a por ti.-_ Al decir esto ya habían llegado a la casa, esperando a que la reja del estacionamiento se abriera-

_\- ¿Así que la idea fue de ella?_

_\- Si, en cuanto le dije que Kristoff no había regresado, no me dio ni tiempo para hablar. Simplemente cuadró todo, y me dijo que regresara._

Lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Anna al escuchar eso. Sabía que todas las chicas la apreciaban mucho, pero al saber aquello, le hizo darse cuenta de lo especiales que eran. Pestañeo un par de veces con tal de eliminar sus lágrimas, y en cuanto pudo se bajó del auto.

No habían terminado de bajar las cosas del mismo, cuando Mérida apareció y las saludó efusivamente. Le hizo un recorrido por toda la casa, la cocina en tonalidades azul claro y oscuro, la sala de entretenimiento, con un inmenso televisor de 55 pulgadas que reposaba sobre un gran mueble, un equipo de sonido, y una mesa de pool. El comedor tenía una larga mesa de pino, con 8 sillas de la misma madera. En el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones, 2 con literas, y 3 con camas matrimoniales y baño propio.

Afuera de la casa, junto a la piscina, estaba el caney con una barra, un freezer, un lavaplatos y una pequeña parrilla. Alrededor de piscina, varias tumbonas y una pequeña ducha. Atrás de la piscina había una pequeña puerta, por la que se podía salir directamente a la playa. Era la perfecta casa de vacaciones.

_\- Bueno señorita… ahora que ya conoce las instalaciones, puedes decidir en que cuarto quedarte y desempacar tus cosas._

_\- Gracias de verdad. E-esto…- dijo señalando a toda la casa- ¡está increíble Mérida!_

_\- ¿Y que esperas entonces para empezar a disfrutarla? ¿Vamos, apúrate y cámbiate! Te esperamos afuera-_ dijo la dueña de casa sonriendo-

Le palmeo ligeramente el hombro y salió, en ese momento Elsa venía entrando.

_\- ¿Y que te ha parecido?_

_\- Increíble… sencillamente sin palabras._

_\- ¿Verdad que si?- Ahora ponte cómoda y ve a instalarte._

_\- ¿Tu no vienes?_

_\- Seguramente tome una de las de cama individual._

_\- ¿Y me vas a dejar sola?- Ah no, no nonono_. –dijo sacudiendo su cabeza- _Estas loca si piensas dejarme sola en esta casa tan grande-_ dijo mirando a su alrededor como asustada-

Elsa al ver la actitud de su amiga, sonrió divertida.

_\- Entonces… ¿compartimos una habitación?_ – Planteó entre pregunta y afirmación-

_\- Gracias..._ –respondió con alivio-

Cuando subieron al segundo piso, Anna entró en uno de los cuartos matrimoniales. Elsa no dijo nada al respecto, pero le sorprendió la elección. Al entrar Anna dejo sus cosas sobre la cama, y se dirigió a inspeccionar el baño.

_\- Este está bien-_ dijo al salir-

Elsa asintió sin decir una palabra, aún estaba en shock, y Anna se dio cuenta de su aprehensión.

_\- ¿Te molesta compartir la habitación conmigo?_

_\- No._

_\- Pero no pareces muy convencida…_

_\- No pasa nada, en serio. Es solo que me sorprendió que eligieras esta habitación._

_\- Si bueno… en realidad prefiero una que tenga baño propio. Por lo general me levanto al baño por las noches, y no me gustaría tener que andar pululando por los pasillos en la madrugada… soy un poco asustadiza en la noche_ –confesó-

_\- ¿En serio?-_ No podía creer lo que escuchaba-

_\- Si. En realidad le temo a la oscuridad en lugares desconocidos_\- dijo apenada- _Por eso también escogí este tipo de cuarto, si siento a alguien a mi lado, me tranquilizo y no necesito encender la luz._

_\- Está bien, tranquila…_

_\- Elsa… preferiría que las demás no…_

_\- No se enterarán_\- Le aseguró-

Anna sonrió ampliamente- _Bueno, creo que iré a cambiarme_\- dijo mientras sacaba las cosas de su bolso

_\- Te espero abajo entonces_.

Cuando la rubia se disponía a salir, Anna la llamó.

_\- E-Elsa… p-podrías…_ \- tenía la cara sonrojada de pena_\- ¿quedarte?_

En ese momento Elsa cayo en la idea que Anna no solo le temía a la oscuridad en lugares desconocidos, tampoco le gustaba quedarse sola en ellos. Para no hacerle más difícil la situación, inventó algo que hacer.

_\- Mejor me quedo para arreglar las cosas de una vez, así cuando vengamos a dormir, ya todo estará en su lugar._

Anna agradeció en silencio el gesto de Elsa. Se dio un baño rápido y se puso uno de sus trajes de baño y encima un vestido de algodón blanco que se le adhería a su cuerpo. Se arregló el cabello y salió.

Cuando Elsa la vio salir por la puerta del baño no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierto, al igual que la primera vez que la había visto con sus licras en la clase de pilates, solo que esta vez no pudo evitar que Anna se diera cuenta.

_\- L-lo siento_… -Se apresuró a decir desviando la mirada cuando vio la expresión divertida de Anna.

_\- Está bien_\- sonrió- _Es bueno saber que no he perdido mis encantos_.

_\- Para nada…_ \- Pensó de inmediato, y aunque no tenía intenciones de decirlo en voz alta, las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder retenerlas.

Anna se rió efusivamente, y le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

_\- ¿Bajamos?_\- dijo señalando la puerta que daba al pasillo.

_\- Claro, vamos._

Esa noche, al haber una nueva invitada, la tradición era beber margaritas, por lo que alternaban baños en la piscina, con idas a la barra para preparar los tragos; a cada una le tocó preparar una ronda.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana el cansancio y los tragos comenzaban a hacer efecto por lo que fueron a dormir. Anna estaba un poco más ebria que las demás, pues la tradición era que a la recién iniciada, sus tragos debían estar un poco más cargados de alcohol, garantizando así la resaca al día siguiente, y por supuesto las condiciones para bromear sobre ello al día siguiente.

Mientras subían al cuarto Elsa tuvo que sujetar a Anna por la cintura para que mantuviera el equilibrio. Al llegar al cuarto la sentó en la cama, pero esta se desplomó hacia atrás y carcajeó.

_\- Dios, estoy… muy borrasha_…- volvió a reírse a carcajadas_\- Pero no entiendo_…- dijo tratando de sentarse con la rápida ayuda de Elsa- _Si tomé lo mismo que ustedes._

_\- No es verdad._

_\- Claro que siii, yo no tomé más que ustedes_\- decía negando con el dedo índice de su mano-

_\- En número de tragos quizás no, pero en alcohol_… -dijo la rubia con cara culpable-

_\- Eeessshpera… ¿Qué, que quieres decir con eso?_

_\- Que tus tragos tenían un mayor nivel de alcohol que los de nosotras._

_\- O sea que… que… ¿me querían emborrachar?_

_\- Sip-_ Contestó encogiéndose de hombros-

_\- Son unas… ¡unas malvadas!_ – Trató de sonar molesta, pero la risa que siguió echó por tierra su intento- _Ok, ok… ya me lo cobraré, te lo aseguro._

_\- Pero eso, mi querida Annita, tendrá que ser mañana, ahora vamos, que hay que acostarse._

_\- Debo quitarme esto primero…_\- señalando a su aún húmedo traje de baño-

_\- Ok, vamos a ver…_ \- Elsa fue hasta el closet por el bolso de Anna. Para cuando se dio vuelta, pudo ver que esta ya se había quitado la parte superior de su traje de baño dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Elsa tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no sucumbir al deseo tan fuerte que sintió al verla. Esos pechos tan perfectos la llamaban para que los devorara, al igual que su abdomen, su cuello, sus piernas… Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que no la ayudaban en esos momentos.

_\- ¿Qué te saco?_\- Dijo tratando de no mirarla.

_\- Un pijama rosa claro. Es un short y una franelilla_\- Le dijo con los ojos casi cerrados, se estaba durmiendo sentada-

Elsa buscó rápidamente, no solo para que Anna ya pudiera dormirse, sino también para que se vistiera. Tenerla así era demasiada tentación, después de todo, Elsa no había estado así íntimamente con nadie, así que por mucho que su mente le gritara que Anna estaba fuera de su alcance, su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo. Muy por el contrario, la empujaba a querer deleitarse con el.

Sacó el pijama y se lo entregó, Anna luchó por ponerse la franelilla, pero sus manos no coordinaban, por lo que Elsa tuvo que ayudarla. Mientras bajaba la franelilla por su cabeza y hombros, sin querer rozó uno de los senos de la pelirroja. El corrientazo que sintió la dejo sin aire, y con manos torpes terminó su trabajo.

_\- Listo_ – dijo pasándose la mano por la frente con nerviosismo-

_\- Falta el short… Esto está mojado_\- señalando a la prenda-

_\- C-claro… claro_\- Elsa tragó grueso y se dispuso a terminar la difícil tarea-

Sin tratar de pensar mucho, si dispuso a quitar la prenda inferior. Para ese momento el corazón ya la latía a mil, sintiendo que iba a fallecer en ese preciso momento, las manos le sudaban y tenía la boca seca. Pensaba que ni bien terminara, necesitaría un trago urgente. Anna se hizo para atrás para hacerle más fácil a Elsa quitar la prenda. Cuando lo hizo y quedó frente a la intimidad suave y sonrojada, casi se le tira encima. Nunca antes se le había presentado una situación como esta que tuviera que recurrir a tal fuerza de voluntad para evitar un desastre y no dar rienda suelta a sus deseos más salvajes y primitivos. Al lograr ponerle el short, respiró profundamente y se puso de pie nuevamente.

_\- Ya regreso, voy al baño a dejar esto_\- dijo señalando al traje de baño, aunque en realidad lo que necesitaba era huir de ahí aunque sea unos minutos, necesitaba agua fría en la cara, o no sabía si podría soportar esto mucho más.

Cuando salió del mismo, Anna ya estaba dormida profundamente. Elsa se quedó observándola un buen rato antes de decidir que una ducha fría la ayudaría, era la única forma de sobrevivir a dormir junto a la pelirroja.

Al acostarse, debió hacerlo lo más alejada posible de su compañera, aunque la ducha había ayudado, el calor y la tensión que tenía al tenerla al alcance de su mano era casi insoportable. Poco a poco logró regularizar los latidos de su corazón y quedarse dormida al igual que Anna.

Continuara….

Raestar19: De los míos es EL fandom jaja. Sinceramente las amo, y trato de buscar lo que sea sobre ellas. La verdad es que el tema de los fics en español esta algo parado, por eso quise contribuir con algo, y espero que les guste.

Elsa si la pasó mal, pero no puedo adelantarles mucho, sobre lo otro, así es, pero hay muchas cosas en juego, sobre todo para Anna.

Malviefan: Gracias por comentar! Acá te dejo la actualización, espero que la disfrutes!


	3. Es ella, su marido y yo

Aquí vamos, tercer capítulo de esta historia, ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, o error que noten, me lo hacen saber, y estaré agradecida.

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me perteneces, y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Elsa despertó. Observó a Anna dormir placidamente para luego de un par de minutos levantarse sin tratar de despertarla. Le parecía increíble lo cerca que había estado del desastre la noche anterior.

Desde que vio a Anna por primera vez le había parecido una mujer muy atractiva. Cabello rojizo que solía llevar en forma de dos coletas, o en ocasiones suelto dependiendo de la situación, unos ojos color turquesa preciosos que no podía dejar de observarlos, un rostro perfecto con boca pequeña, pestañas largas, nariz perfilada… pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran esas pecas tan adorables que la adornaban. Su físico era delgado y con un tono como… fresas con crema, sin proporciones muy exageradas y unas piernas bien torneadas, que eran imposible evitar de verlas cuando Anna iba con faldas a la oficina.

No podía negar lo obvio, era hermosa, pero a pesar de ello hasta ese momento se había negado mirarla o pensar en ella con otros ojos que no fueran los de su amiga, y eso había sido así hasta la noche anterior.

Mientras se aseaba en el baño no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en aquellos senos tan apetecibles, ese abdomen, ese vientre, ese sexo de labios apretados que se le antojaba probar… de solo recordarlo, su temperatura corporal subía a niveles insospechados, especialmente en su centro, lo cual era un problema.¿Cómo mirarla de manera indiferente ahora? ¿Cómo estar a su lado y no desear rodearla con sus brazos y sentir todo su cuerpo?

Era un problema, un verdadero problema. No solo por el echo de que Anna era su compañera de trabajo y amiga, sino también porque estaba casada, y Elsa sabía que enredarse con mujeres casadas era garantía de desastre.

Terminó de arreglarse, y salió sigilosamente del cuarto. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con Mérida quién estaba tomando su café de la mañana mirando hacia el horizonte a través del ventanal de la cocina. Bella y Giselle ya se encontraban tomando sol junto a la piscina, mientras que Ariel se encontraba dentro de la misma nadando, esa chica si que adoraba el agua.

_\- Buen día_\- saludó a Mérida-

_\- Hola-_ Le respondió quedamente y sin desviar la mirada- En la cafetera hay café recién hecho.

_\- Gracias_\- Elsa tomó una taza bien cargada, y se sentó al lado de Mérida.

_\- ¿Y Anna?_

_\- Aún dormida_.

_\- Anoche… ¿todo bien?-_ Preguntó mirándola.

_\- Si-_ Respondió devolviéndole la mirada pero sin lograr sostenérsela.

Mérida la conocía bien, demasiado bien, y era mejor ir al punto rápido.

_\- Elsa, ¿qué pasó anoche?_

_\- Nada, te juro que no paso nada_\- Se apresuró a decir-

_\- Elsaaaa._

_\- No fue nada, en serio_\- Y aunque en realidad Elsa tenía razón y nada había ocurrido, el sentimiento de culpa la hacía verse inquieta.

_\- En primer lugar, ¿por qué durmieron juntas?_\- le preguntó sin más rodeos-

_\- Es que Anna se sintió intimidada por la casa, y me pidió compartir la habitación._

_\- ¿Y la cama también?_

_\- Prefería una habitación con baño propio._

_-Ajá_…-Hasta ahora las respuestas que Elsa le daba no le parecían del todo descabelladas, pero algo no le olía bien_. ¿Y por qué esa cara de culpa que tienes?_

_\- No es nada Mérida ¿si?, ya déjalo._

_\- Ambas sabemos que terminarás contándomelo tarde o temprano, así por qué mejor no ahorramos tiempo y me cuentas de una vez. _

Elsa suspiró profundamente, sabía que su pelirroja amiga tenía razón, no importaban las veces que Mérida bromeara a costa suya, o tuvieran algún ligero roce, ella era su mejor amiga, su confidente, y cualquier problema que tenía era a la primera que recurría para contárselo. Tomó unos segundos y comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido.

_-…. Y ahora no puedo evitar mirarla y…-_ trataba de hablar, pero las palabras no terminaban de salir.

_-¿Desearla?-_ Completó Mérida, a lo que Elsa asintió con la cabeza.

_\- No eres fría como la nieve Elsa, lo raro sería que no hubieses sentido nada._

_\- Si, pero eso no me ayuda ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Con qué cara la miro?_

_-Amiga, nada tiene que cambiar. En principio espera a ver si ella recuerda algo de lo sucedido, si lo hace, espera a ver que piensa o como se siente ella. No armes un alboroto antes de tiempo._

_\- Fácil decirlo, no eres tú quien tiene su imagen grabada en la memoria. ¡Dios, me siento como una pervertida_!- Dijo llevando sus manos a su rostro-

_\- Lo serías si te hubieses aprovechado de la situación, cosa que no hiciste, por lo que mejor para de pensar así. Lo que tienes que hacer es tratar de centrar tu atención en otro lado._

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_\- Dejar esa abstinencia a un lado, y salir otra vez._

_\- Olvídalo Mérida, no quiero una relación_

_\- Yo no hable de una relación, solo dije que deberías cortar esa abstinencia._

_\- Sabes que no soy así. No podría ir acostándome con cualquiera._

_\- Lo entiendo, pero mientras no liberes toda esa energía acumulada, lo de anoche seguirá ocurriéndote, solo piénsalo_\- Mérida se levantó y le dio una palmada, para luego dirigirse a la piscina junto a Bella y Giselle.

Elsa se quedó sentado allí unos minutos más dándole vueltas al asunto. Nunca le había gustado eso de ir de brazo en brazo cada noche, pero desde hacía bastante tiempo que había perdido cualquier interés sexual por cualquier mujer, por lo que hasta ese momento no había sentido la necesidad de buscar "liberar su energía". Sin embargo Anna había logrado despertar esa necesidad que creía dormida. ¿Entonces, que debía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo evitar tener pensamientos pecaminosos para con Anna, su amiga, su compañera de oficina? Debía hacer algo rápido antes de que existiese la posibilidad de que Anna se diera cuenta. Lo último que quería era perder su amistad por no poder controlar las hormonas. Decidida a dejar atrás lo sucedido, fue a unirse con el resto de las chicas en la piscina.

Una hora más tarde, Anna se les unió. Aún sentía los estragos de lo bebido la noche anterior, sin embargo ya estaba lista para los planes del día.

Mérida le había dicho ni bien se unió a las demás, que ese día darían un paseo en la lancha por los islotes de la bahía, por lo que sin esperar más, todas fueron camino al muelle.

La lancha era del tipo deportiva, un solo piso con asientos para el piloto y copiloto, y un asiento más largo atrás para el resto de los tripulantes, con un motor lo suficientemente potente para poder alcanzar altas velocidades.

Mérida le había mandado a hacer una estructura especial para anexarle una moto de agua también, para de esa manera poder llegar a cualquier orilla sin necesidad de invadir el espacio de los bañistas con el bote.

Estuvieron navegando alrededor de una hora y media, hasta que decidieron que ya era suficiente, y elegir una de las playas para quedarse. De todos los islotes, Mérida había elegido uno de los más aislados, que solo podías llegar teniendo un bote.

Al llegar allí, las chicas vieron al menos 5 botes, el cual uno de ellos estaba solo ocupado por chicas, lo cual Mérida no dejo pasar la oportunidad y se colocó junto a ellas.

_\- Creo que aquí estaremos bien_\- Dijo Mérida sonriendo al ver al grupo de chicas acercarse a su bote-

_\- ¡Más que bien, diría yo!_\- La secundó Giselle también con una amplia sonrisa moviendo la mano en forma de saludo a las recién llegadas-

_\- Como siempre, solo te fijas en eso_\- Le contestó una enojada Bella cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda-

_\- Acaso… ¿Estas celosa?-_ Con eso última frase le acercó peligrosamente a los labios de Bella antes de que lamentablemente la interrumpieran-

_\- Recuerden que no estamos solas_\- indicó Elsa -

_\- Oh, no se preocupen por mi chicas, de verdad_\- Habló rápidamente Anna, no era que se sintiera del todo cómoda con ello, pero tampoco quería inhibirlas de hacer lo que quisieran-

_\- ¿Segura? Anna, no quiero que te sientas incómoda_\- preguntó Elsa dudosa de que la pelirroja estuviera tan de acuerdo con esto-

_\- Si claro, estaré bien_\- Le sonrió ligeramente-

_\- Decidido, ¡entonces aquí nos quedamos!_\- Dijo Mérida frotándose las manos como si estuviera a punto de comer algo muy rico, y con una sonrisa de picardía.

Todas rieron ante la expresión de Mérida, pues sabían de sobre qué era lo que eso significaba, todas menos Elsa. Para ella una cosa era que Anna las aceptara por sus preferencias, y otra muy distinta era involucrar a la pelirroja en sus ligues, así que rápidamente buscó una alternativa para salir de la situación.

_\- Mérida, ¿Puedo llevar a Anna a recorrer en la moto de agua?-_ Preguntó tratando de sonar casual, mientras todas las demás preparaban las cosas para quedarse allí-

_\- Por mí no hay problema, úsala cuanto necesites_\- dijo despreocupada-

_\- ¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta?-_ Preguntó a Anna-

Esta se mostraba indecisa, pero al ver que los ojos de Elsa gritaban un "si por favor", asintió.

_\- Bien, primero déjennos descargar el resto de las cosas, y luego se van, ¿si?_

Así lo hicieron. En pocos minutos, Mérida, Giselle, Ariel y Bella quedaron instaladas en el islote, mientras que Elsa y Anna se estaban marchando en la moto.

_\- Sujétate fuerte Anna, espero que no te moleste la velocidad_.

_\- ¡Adoro la velocidad!-_ Respondió emocionada la pelirroja.

Dicho esto la rubia hizo rugir un poco el motor de la moto y partieron. Recorrieron una buena extensión de mar adentro, lo cual puso un poco nerviosa a la pelirroja pues pensaban que podían quedar a la deriva. Elsa aprovechó esa debilidad para jugarle una pequeña broma, dándole un susto de muerte al fingir que la moto se había quedado sin gasolina. Luego de un par de minutos de angustia, y al ver que los nervios de Anna podían llegar a hacerlas perder el equilibrio y caer al agua, Elsa sin confesar su pequeña broma retomó el trayecto y adjudicó el problema a un error en el medidor.

En unas de sus visitas anteriores, Elsa había descubierto una playa virgen a la que solo se tenía acceso en embarcaciones pequeñas, y pensó que sería bueno llevar a Anna hasta allí. Con sumo cuidado, puesto que la entrada estaba celosamente oculta por manglares, iniciaron la entrada. Le advirtió a Anna a donde se dirigirían para que no se asustara al adentrarse dentro de la pequeña playa. Si bien ya había pasado bastante tiempo, lo mejor era dejarle más a las chicas para que aplicaran sus técnicas de conquista, por lo que quedarse allí un rato era perfecto.

Al salir del tupido bosque de manglares apareció ante ellas una paradisíaca playa de aguas cristalinas. Había solo unas pocas palmeras, y la arena era tan blanca que el sol podría reflejarse en ella.

Anna se quedó impresionada por la hermosura del lugar, tal fue el caso que pasaron varios minutos antes de que hablara.

_\- Esto… es hermosísimo Elsa…_

_\- Sí que lo es_\- sonrió satisfecha de haberla llevado a ese lugar-

_\- ¿Cómo es que diste con este lugar?_\- dijo dando vueltas sobre su eje aun admirando el paisaje-

_\- Un día como hoy… estaba dando vueltas sin rumbo en la moto de agua, cuando vi a una pareja salir de aquí. Me dio curiosidad, pues parecía que no había nada más allá… así que me aventure a investigar que había más atrás y… ¡voila! Di con esta maravilla._

_-Es increíble… de verdad no tengo palabras_.

_\- Disfrútalo entonces_\- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia la playa para que se dirigiera allí-

Anna no se hizo rogar, fue directamente a zambullirse en la piscina natural, comprobando no solo lo cristalina de la misma, sino también la agradable temperatura que tenía. Estuvo nadando y disfrutando durante varios minutos, hasta que fue a sentarse a la orilla junto a Elsa.

_\- ¿Las demás han venido?_

_\- No, no lo conocen._

_¿Por qué?-_ Preguntó extrañada-

_\- Porque si lo hicieran, esto se convertiría en un hotel de citas_\- dijo con cara despreocupada-

Anna se carcajeo con ganas ante el comentario.

_-No te rías… sabes que es verdad. Igual no me malentiendas, yo las amo a cada una de ellas, y son las mejores amigas que jamás podría pedir… pero sé que no disfrutarían este lugar por lo que es, sino por las citas que les podría traer, y me niego a hacer eso._

Anna rio un poco más antes de volver a hablar.

\- _Y tú… ¿no has caído en la tentación de traer a alguien a este lugar?_

_\- No_\- Respondió sin titubear y en tono casual. Anna no podía creer aquella respuesta-

_\- Elsa, no hay nadie aquí, solo nosotras dos así que…-_ dejó la frase incompleta para que Elsa la continuara, sin embargo esta no lo hizo_\- ¡Oh vamos Elsa! ¿De verdad piensas que creeré que no has traído a nadie a este hermoso lugar?_

_\- Pues no lo he hecho-_ se encogió de hombros- _No puedo decirte algo que no es verdad._

_\- P-pero… me trajiste a mí_\- dijo con duda-

_\- Si, pero no estoy tratando de seducirte, ni nada parecido. Te traje porque pensé que apreciarías este lugar tanto como yo lo hago- Le respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos-_

_\- Lo siento… no quise…_

_\- Tranquila- _La interrumpió Elsa_\- En tu lugar, habría dudado igual- _Hubo una pequeña pausa- _De todas formas, debo de confesar, que de haber podido, lo habría hecho._

_\- ¿Qué cosa?_

_\- Traer a alguien_\- en ese momento levantó la mirada y quedó mirando el horizonte-

Anna no pudo evitar levantar ligeramente las cejas al escucharla pero no dijo nada. Cuando Elsa volvió a verla, continuó hablando.

_\- Solo tuve la oportunidad de compartirlo con dos personas…pero con ninguna de las dos logré hacerlo_\- Elsa tomó un poco del agua cristalina y se refrescó la cara_-. La primera le tenía pánico al mar, cuando mucho podía acercarse hasta la orilla, pero ni pensar en subirla a la moto de agua y llegar hasta aquí. La segunda…-_ en ese momento Anna observó como a la rubia se le oscureció la mirada, así como cuando había hablado de su último trabajo- así que pensó que tendrían relación.- _Mérida y ella nunca congeniaron muy bien, la única oportunidad que intentamos sobrepasar las diferencias, no pudimos pasar más de una noche en la casa, y nos tuvimos que ir a la mañana_ _siguiente._

Elsa se quedó ensimismada en sus pensamientos unos instantes antes de sacudir ligeramente su cabeza como queriendo alejar los recuerdos. Anna por su parte quería saber que era lo que le había sucedido para marcarla tanto en su vida, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar para preguntar.

_\- Así que… tú eres la primera persona que traigo aquí._

_\- Vaya…_\- dijo algo sorprendida- _Me siento halagada por eso_.

_\- Si, bueno, al menos sé que lo aprecias tanto como yo, y si llegas a venir con Kristoff, al menos es tu esposo que es alguien muy importante, y no un ligue del momento._

_-Aunque quisiera, no sabría cómo llegar, pero gracias de todos modos_\- ambas sonrieron- _Y hablando de otra cosa… quería darte las gracias por lo de anoche_.

A Elsa se le detuvo el corazón al venir las imágenes de la noche anterior nuevamente a su cabeza, pero logró disimularlo, y espero a que Anna hablara para saber que tanto recordaba de lo sucedido.

_-Cuando desperté no tenía muy claro lo que había pasado anoche… tenía todo muy borroso aún, pero a medida que el día ha ido pasando, la mente se me ha ido aclarando. Lamento que hayas tenido que cargar conmigo Elsa._

_\- No fue nada, no iba a dejarte en la piscina en ese estado._

_\- Pues tomando en cuenta que me emborracharon adrede… y no hiciste nada al respecto para detenerlas, es lo menos que podías hacer_\- dijo con falso enfado- _Sin embargo una cosa es que hayas tenido que cargar conmigo hasta la habitación, y otra muy distinta es que hayas tenido que cambiarme._

Al escuchar que la pelirroja recordaba todo lo sucedido, primero las imágenes volvieron a su cabeza rápidamente, Elsa bajó su cabeza sin atreverse a mirarla directamente.

_\- Lo cierto es que quería disculparme por ponerte en una situación tan incómoda_\- dijo con tono apenado-

_\- No te preocupes por eso, estoy segura que de haber estado yo en esa situación, habrías hecho lo mismo._

Anna le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento, y siguieron hablando de otras cosas. Luego de un buen rato, decidieron volver junto con las chicas, tomando en cuenta que ya había pasado un tiempo considerable.

Cuando llegaron, el grupo se había extendido, pues no solo estaban sus compañeras, sino también las 3 chicas que vieron al llegar, todas reían, bromeaban, y unas cuentas latas de cerveza vacías yacían junto a ellas. En un primer momento Anna y Elsa se sintieron un poco incómodas por la situación, pero decidieron unirse a ellas y pasar el rato.

Al momento de irse, todas quedaron en reunirse en casa de Mérida para cenar. Llegaron, y a hora después las invitadas aparecieron para disfrutar de la noche. Se sentaron alrededor de la piscina, pues la noche estaba agradable, charlaron, y bebieron de los tragos que turnaban para preparar.

Luego de comer, las chicas se fueron separando en parejas, quedando solo Elsa y Anna en la piscina. La rubia, que ya sabía en que terminaría todo aquello, prefirió llevar a Anna a caminar por la playa, puesto que aún era muy temprano para ir a dormir.

Caminaron por la costa un buen trayecto mojando sus pies, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio disfrutando la compañía una de la otra.

Para cuando regresaron a la casa, se asomaron para ver cómo estaban las cosas, pudiendo ver a Bella y Giselle besándose en la piscina.

_\- Era de esperarse con esas dos_…- dijo Elsa en vos suave para sí misma-

Mérida y Ariel se encontraban sentadas en el borde de la piscina hablando muy de cerca con dos de las chicas invitadas. Al ver esto, Elsa y Anna tuvieron que esperar como para hacer tiempo de que se despejara el trayecto para entrar en la casa e ir a dormir.

Conversaron de varios temas, hasta que Elsa vio como la pelirroja tiritaba de frío, la brisa ya se hacía sentir, por lo que decidió arriesgarse y entrar hasta el compartimiento donde se guardaban las tumbonas y resto de cosas de la piscina. Lo hizo con el mayor sigilo posible, sobre todo porque las cosas estaban subiendo de tono entre las presentes en la casa, llegó hasta el compartimento, y tomó una manta para luego retomar su camino hacia afuera.

Se sentaron muy juntas para acobijarse con la manta, sin embargo esta no era lo suficientemente larga para lograr cubrirlas por completo, por lo que Elsa le sugirió a Anna que se sentara entre sus piernas para así abrazarse a ella y ayudarse con la manta para mantener el calor.

Anna, que no podía controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo no le importó, así que no tardó nada en sentarse como Elsa le había sugerido.

A medida que pasaron los minutos, el calor de ambas se fue extendiendo por la manta, disminuyendo así los espasmos por el frío, sin embargo ninguna de las dos hizo el intento por separarse.

_\- ¿Ya estas mejor?-_ Preguntó Elsa-

_\- Sí-_ sonrió- _Ahora no me quiero ni mover_.

_\- Ni yo-_ Elsa sonrió de igual manera-

_\- Menos mal que te acordaste de esta manta._

_\- Menos mal que estaba en el sitio que debe estar. Mérida suele ser bastante desordenada en ese sentido._

_\- Bien por ella entonces-_ Se acurrucó más en los brazos de Elsa-

Hubo una breve pausa, hasta que Anna habló nuevamente.

_\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_\- Claro._

_\- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que eras… que eras…?_

_\- ¿Gay?_\- Completó Elsa. Anna solo se encogió de hombros en vergüenza. Elsa lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

– _No se trata de cuando me di cuenta, sino de cuando lo acepté… siempre supe que había algo diferente en mí. De pequeña veía al resto de las niñas jugar con muñecas… soñar con ser princesas y casarse con un apuesto príncipe que llegaba a rescatarlas en su blanco corcel… no sé cómo describirlo, solo sé que no me interesaba nada de eso, yo solo quería pasar tiempo junto a ellas._

_A medida que pasó el tiempo, y fui creciendo, me fui alineando con el resto, pensé que solo había sido algún sentimiento de niñas, pero antes de entrar a la universidad, me fui a un campamento dos semanas, allí conocí a Mulan. Ella hizo que me enfrentara con lo que sentía y me gustaba realmente… fue toda una revelación para mí al darme cuenta que las sensaciones y emociones que yo misma ocultaba. Luego de ese campamento no volví a verla, pero le estaré por siempre agradecida por hacerme aceptar por quien soy en verdad._

_\- Vaya… no… no fue fácil ¿no es así?_

_\- Para nada, hay quienes que lo aceptan sin problemas… sin dudas…en mi caso, no fue así. Incluso luego de enfrentarme a la idea, paso un año y medio antes de que decidiera actuar, de dar rienda suelta a quien soy en realidad. Me intimidaba la facilidad con la que las demás se desenvolvían, pero más allá de eso, le temía al fracaso, a no poder cumplir con lo esperado… pero lo logré, logré pasar esa barrera y luego de eso ya no tuve dudas de quién era y lo que quería para el resto de mi vida._

_\- Y… ¿has tenido muchas novias?_

_-¿Perdón?- _Elsa se sorprendió con la pregunta

_\- Lo siento… no quise ser imprudente, es solo que te veo tan diferente a Mérida o Giselle que… me dio curiosidad._

_\- Entiendo -_dijo luego de reírse_\- Novias… he tenidos dos, bueno, si así se pudieran llamar. No te voy a mentir, al principio no fui muy juiciosa, no tanto como Mérida por supuesto, pero puede decirse que fui muy libre. Al "enamorarme" por primera vez y saber lo que era compartir con la persona que quieres. Aparte me encantaría hacer el amor con esa persona especial, no solo sexo sin emociones, no me agrada la idea. Llámame romántica o cursi, pero no puedo._

_\- Pues entonces somos dos las cursis, pues comparto tu visión. Nunca entendí que satisfacción se podía sentir yendo de cama en cama. No lo critico, después de todo cada uno es feliz a su manera, pero definitivamente no lo comparto. _

_\- Si, a veces cuesta digerirlo- _Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que Elsa no pudo seguir bloqueando sus pensamientos acerca de Anna. La excesiva proximidad en la que estaban ahora le hacía revivir el deseo de abrazar y besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ser consciente de su calor, de lo bien que olía, de la suavidad de sus pequeñas manos las cuales sostenía junto con el borde de la manta. La brisa, el sonido de las olas al romper en la orilla, la luz de la luna reflejada mar adentro, toda una combinación perfecta de elementos para exacerbar la más baja de las pasiones. Elsa tuvo que contener la respiración unos segundos y cerrar los ojos, para volver al aquí y ahora. Volver al "ella es hetero y casada y solo soy su amiga"

_\- ¿Está todo bien?_\- Aunque Anna estaba de espaldas apoyada en las piernas de la rubia, pudo sentir el momento de tensión en esta-

_\- Si, todo está bien. Solo pensaba que… a veces me gustaría poder ser más como Mérida y las chicas._

_\- ¿Por qué lo dices?-_ Anna se dio media vuelta para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Le parecía contradictorio que solo unos minutos antes hablara de no compartir esa visión de vida, y ahora quisiera ser así.

_\- No me malinterpretes, es solo que… cuando pasas mucho tiempo sola y sin prospecto de pareja pues… a veces es difícil mantener a raya ciertas… necesidades_. –Completó un poco apenada. No era que lo que estaba diciendo fuera algo anormal, sin embargo, siendo Anna quién encendía esa necesidad en la rubia, le hacía más difícil hablar del tema.

_-Oh! Entiendo…-_Giró hacia el frente nuevamente para evitar que Elsa se diera cuenta que, aunque no en la misma medida entendía perfectamente de lo que hablaba. Justo en los últimos meses su relación con Kristoff se había apagado un poco, siempre por diferentes razones, pero el resultado era el mismo. Una de las razones por las que no le gustaba llegar a casa temprano, era para no pensar en ello_.- ¿Pero eres libre no? Podrías resolver esa situación sin remordimiento alguno._

_\- Podría… pero sé que nunca aceptarías- pensó para sí- Tal vez lo haga- _Susurró.

Pasaron unos minutos más, antes de que Elsa volvió a hablar.

_\- Creo que es hora de volver, ya tengo el trasero dormido…_\- Ambas rieron-

_-Sí, yo también._

Elsa se levantó primero, para ayudar a Anna a incorporarse, pero cuando la impulsó para hacerlo, Anna pe, quedando dio el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás llevándose consigo a la chica rubia, quedando ésta última encima de ella y con los rostros muy juntos, con sus labios casi rozándose. El momento fue fugaz, pues Elsa reacciono de inmediato poniendo distancia entre ellas, un segundo más así, y no se habría poder contenido de besarla. Por su parte, para Anna fue algo extraño, pues el deseo que sintió de besarla la paralizó, pero al mismo tiempo al ver la reacción de Elsa la dejo con sensación de rechazo, lo cual no tenía sentido, ya que tampoco buscaba atención de su parte.

_\- Lo siento_\- dijo Elsa disculpándose y extendiéndole la mano nuevamente-

_\- La que debe disculparse soy yo, tú solo tratabas de ayudarme_\- dijo Anna una vez levantada-

Ambas se quitaron los excesos de arena de la ropa y comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia la casa. Al llegar, todo estaba en penumbra y en silencio, solo unas cuantas luces iluminaban los alrededores de la casa, sin embargo en los interiores la situación era diferente. Se escuchaban gemidos ahogados que provenían del cuarto de juegos, así como también de una de las habitaciones matrimoniales. Trataron de caminar en silencio hasta su habitación, y en cuanto llegaron y cerraron la puerta no pudieron evitar el ataque de risa que les dio. La situación era tan irónica… ellas hablando de sus carencias sexuales que estaban pasando, cuando en la casa era de lo que abundaba. Minutos después los sonidos fueron amainando, y por lo tanto las risas, y aprovecharon ese momento para cambiarse y acostarse.

A pesar de las risas, Elsa estaba en un estado tan sensible, que lo que más deseaba y necesitaba era dormirse profundamente para no pensar, para no desear… no obstante antes de que pudieran conciliar el sueño, unos sonidos vinieron del techo, los cuales se hicieron cada vez más pronunciados.

_-¡Por favor, es una broma_!- dijo exasperada Elsa-

Labios Anna se mordió los labios para evitar reírse de la expresión de Elsa_\- Es muy real-_ comentó

_\- ¡No puedo así_!- Se levantó abruptamente de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Cuando hizo el ademan de ir hasta la puerta, Anna le habló.

_\- ¿A dónde vas?_

_\- Necesito salir de aquí_\- dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta-

_\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_

_-¡No!_ Dijo cortante. Al darse cuenta de la manera que le había contestado, se dio media vuelta y le dijo- _En estos momentos no creo que sea seguro para ti estar cerca de mí_\- Sin esperar más, salió corriendo de la casa hasta llegar a la piscina y acostarse en una de las tumbonas.

No era la primera vez que vivía algo así estando cerca de sus amigas, pero si la primera vez en la que la persona que estaba a su lado, la tentaba a rabiar. Tenerla tan cerca, y escuchar esa sinfonía erótica de fondo era como una verdadera tortura.

Por su parte Anna quedó desconcertada en la habitación. La situación era incómoda, sí, pero en un primer momento no entendió las palabras de Elsa. Necesitó unos minutos para entender lo que Elsa le había querido decir con lo de "No estar segura con ella". En ese instante, se dio cuenta que un acercamiento íntimo con Elsa no le molestaría. Este pensamiento la dejó helada, pues recordó lo bien que se sintió cuando la había cubierto con sus brazos en la playa, y los escalofríos que le dio cuando cayeron en la arena y quedaron frente a frente.

Fue en ese momento cuando tomó conciencia de la apariencia de Elsa. Cabello rubio lacio con una trenza francesa, piel de porcelana que antojaba a cualquiera querer rozarla todo el tiempo, pechos un poco más grandes que los de ella pero sin llegar a ser exagerados, curvas bien torneada, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era su rostro, sus ojos, y su mirada, una mirada tan intensa y profunda, que parecía que parecían desnudar el alma… Tomó conciencia de que Elsa le atraía más allá de la pura amistad.

Había pasado mucho tiempo que no sentía nada así por una mujer. En aquel momento había sido su vecina Aurora la que había despertado esas sensaciones en ella, pero al cambiarse de ciudad, todo había desaparecido, lo cual le había hecho pensar que había sido algo pasajero, impulsado por la actitud amable y cariñosa de su vecina y la ausencia de algún chico en su vida que valiera la pena salir. Pero ahora… ¿otra vez? Tal vez el pasar tanto tiempo con Elsa y el resto de las muchachas compartiendo su estilo de vida la estaba haciendo confundir empatía con atracción.

Decidió no pensar más en ello. De seguro todo era producto de las circunstancias y no debía darle más vueltas al asunto. Sin embargo, fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, aun así después de un largo rato, pudo conciliar el sueño.

Continuara…

Ok ok, con esto terminamos el tercer capítulo del fic, Al fin vamos viendo que para Elsa, Anna no le pasa desapercibida, y ya no puede aguantar estar cerca de ella sin hacerle "cositas" jajajaja, pero está el pequeño problemilla de que nuestra pelirroja está casada… y al igual que Elsa ya se dio cuenta en esta historia que meterse con una hetero casada es para desastres, lo mismo aplica para la vida real, no hagan eso por favor… nunca! D:

Al menos Anna tiene sentimientos por Elsita, veremos cómo sigue todo esto, seguro que es para líos.

Ah y también me disculpo si cambié demasiado la personalidad de un personaje, pero el ser un universo alternativo, y la historia original ir por estos lados, no me quedó de otra.

Raestar19: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, a ver qué te parece este, espero que lo disfrutes.

A mi también me agrada Mérida, aunque siento que para esta historia la tuve que cambiar muchísimo a lo que es en si. Gracias por comentar!

Lyz-nymeria: Me alegro mucho que te vaya gustando, creo que las cosas de acá en más van a ir a mejor :D Y no, no le es indiferente, y hoy vimos que Elsa tampoco le es para Anna. Por ahora tuvo que aguantarse, pero quien sabe si pueda soportarlo mucho más, la pobre Elsita la está pasando bastante mal con esto.

Gracias por comentar, y espero que te haya gustado la actualización!

Es todo, nos vemos en unos días, y ya saben, cualquier duda o comentario, siempre es bienvenido.


	4. Es ella, su marido, mi amante y yo

Cuarto capítulo de esta historia, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando tanto, como siempre, voy a tratar de ser lo más rápida que mis tiempos me dejen, y quédense tranquilos, que no los voy a abandonar.

Es ella, su marido, mi amante y yo.

La mañana siguiente llegó, y con ella el vacío de la cama al lado de Anna. Se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos unos minutos antes de levantarse y mirar por la ventana. Elsa dormía en posición fetal en una de las tumbonas.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia allí, en ese momento Elsa se despertó y miró directamente hacia ella. Se quedaron mirando unos instantes más hasta que Anna retrocedió e ingresó al baño. Cuando salió, Elsa ya estaba sentada en su lado de la cama.

_\- Buenos días_\- la saludó Elsa en voz baja-

_\- Buenos días_\- Le respondió sonriéndole ligeramente y reanudando su camino hasta la cama donde tenía su bolso. Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que Elsa decidiera romperlo.

_\- Anna… quisiera explicarte lo de anoche._

_\- Tranquila, no hay nada que explicar_\- Dijo en tono despreocupado, aunque por dentro estuviera con los nervios de punta-

_\- Pero quiero hacerlo… por favor_\- Le dijo parándose frente a ella pero con la cama de por medio- dejó de acomodar su bolso y asintió. Elsa intentó hablar dos veces sin éxito, no le salían las palabras. Estaba avergonzada.

_\- Anna yo… como decirlo…_ \- SE llevó una mano hasta la frente- _Tengo mucho tiempo sin estar con alguien ¿Si? y anoche… estaba un poco más sensible de lo normal… el escuchar los sonidos de fondo me hicieron perder un poco la compostura y… bueno tú…tú eres… es decir… no es que te hubiese faltado el respeto pero… yo solo quería evitar una situación incómoda._

Anna bajó la mirada con una media sonrisa en los labios.

_\- ¿Más incómoda que ésta?_\- Volvió a mirarla-

_\- Créeme… podría ser mucho peor_\- Respondió mientras un rojo furioso cubría su rostro.

Anna solo asintió. Con aquello se dio cuenta que no le era indiferente a Elsa, o al menos no lo había sido la última noche, pero también se dio cuenta que eso no le incomodaba para nada; por el contrario, sentía cierto regocijo en su interior.

_\- Tranquila… te entiendo. Fue algo… intenso lo de anoche._

_-Sí…_ \- Dijo exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones-

_\- ¿Dormirás un poco más?_

_\- No… mejor no_

_\- Deberías. No creo que hayas podido descansar bien con el frío que hizo._

En ese momento Elsa no pudo contener el bostezo que se hizo presente, por lo que solo pudo taparse la boca a medias -_Lo siento_-

_\- ¿Ves lo que digo? ¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato más? Yo estaré abajo, así que tendrás la cama para ti sola._

_\- No es necesario que te vayas Anna, es decir, lo de anoche fue algo aislado, no quiere decir que no podamos…_

_\- Lo sé_\- la interrumpió Anna- _Pero me muero por una taza de chocolate, así que tú a la cama y yo a la cocina_\- Le sonrió al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo-

Anna salió de la habitación ni bien terminó de arreglarse, mientras que Elsa decidió que si dormiría, pues había sido muy poco lo que había logrado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo desde que puso su cabeza en la almohada para caer totalmente rendida.

Ese domingo pasó sin grandes novedades. Disfrutaron de la playa, el sol y la música hasta que empezó a anochecer, y tuvieron que regresar.

No volvieron a tocar el tema. De hecho, parecía como si nada hubiese pasado. Elsa tratando de buscar alivio a sus problemas y Anna tratando de echar por tierra los pensamientos que había tenido hacia la rubia. Todo había funcionado normal, hasta el día que Mérida se apareció por la oficina para invitar a Elsa a una fiesta de bienvenida. Al parecer una amiga de ellas regresaba a la ciudad luego de una larga temporada fuera del país. Todo sonada normal hasta que la escuchó decir que no debía faltar, pues para quien regresaba, Elsa era la invitada de honor.

_\- ¿Invitada de honor?_\- Preguntó Anna-

_\- Si. Es que tienen historia_\- Contestó Mérida sonriendo-

_\- No hay ninguna historia_\- Aclaró Elsa-

_\- Porque tú no qu__i__siste._

_\- Como haya sido. No la hubo._

_\- Pero puede haberla_\- Volvió a replicar haciendo que Elsa ponga los ojos en blanco- _Así que espero que esta vez te dejes de excusas._

_\- Mérida, ya déjalo ¿sí?_

_\- ¡No puedo hacerlo! Ya tienes demasiado tiempo con esta sequía y la verdad no sé cómo has hecho. Es hora de tomar medidas_.

_\- ¿Y no se supone que soy yo la que debe hacerlo?_

_\- Claro, pero una ayuda no está de más, ¿Cierto Anna?_

_\- Sí, claro, supongo…_\- Contestó tratando de disimular el malestar que todo aquello le estaba causando-

_\- Mérida, te agradezco la intención, pero puedo arreglármelas._

_\- No lo dudo, pero a este paso lo harás cuando seas doblemente virgen._

_\- ¡Es suficiente Mérida! Ya sabes que no soy como tú…-_ dijo exasperada-

_\- Es obvio que no, pero vamos a lo que me trae aquí, ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de bienvenida?_

_\- ¿Tengo alternativa?-_ Preguntó resignada, a lo que Mérida la respondió negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa entre maliciosa y divertida-

_\- No se hable más entonces. Te buscare por la casa a las nueve._

_\- ¿TAN TARDE?_

_\- A las nueve Elsa…_ \- le dijo con una expresión de "no me hagas repetírtelo"

Mérida se despidió de ambas, y salió de la oficina tan rápido como llegó.

El silencio que reinó en la oficina fue un poco incómodo. Elsa tratando de pasar la vergüenza por la que Mérida la había hecho pasar minutos antes, y Anna tratando de controlar las ganas de decirle que no fuera, que no tenía nada que hacer en esa fiesta.

Estaba realmente atónita ante el impuso que tenía ¿Quién era ella para decirle a la rubia qué hacer o a dónde ir? Además ¿Por qué debía interesarle?

A pensar de sentir que esos pensamientos estaban fuera de lugar, no podía negar que se sentía… que se sentía… ¿celosa? No, eso no era posible ¿O sí?

_\- ¿Y quién es la chica?-_ La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiese retenerla.

Elsa se tardó unos segundos en responder, no sabía bien por qué, pero se sentía raro hablar de estas cosas con Anna.

_\- Es… la ex pareja de Bella._

_\- Ummmm, ¿y cómo es la historia con ella?_

_\- No hay…_

_\- ¿Historia? Si ya lo dijiste, pero algo debe haber si eres la invitada de honor_\- dijo con cierto sarcasmo-

_-Eso seguro que es una exageración de Mérida, estoy segura que no fue así. Lo más probable es que solo haya preguntado por mí, y Mérida lo haya transformado en una invitación._

Anna tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes de volver a hablar para calmar su exasperación.

\- Creo que lo importante no es el cómo sino el quién- dijo finalmente tratando de suavizar la voz. No estaba segura de por qué, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que había pasado-

_\- Si… es cierto…-_ Ahora fue Elsa quien necesito de unos instantes para comenzar a hablar. _Rapunzel y Bella estuvieron juntas durante dos años y terminaron porque se fue del país. Le ofrecieron un trabajo excelente en una empresa multinacional y no dudó en aceptarlo. A pesar del drama que eso causó, ellas terminaron en buenos términos. Tiempo después regresó por una temporada para hacer un trabajo aquí, y se quedó en casa de Bella, pero solo como amigas. Nos reuníamos todas y salíamos cada que los horarios nos coincidían, con la única diferencia que ellas ya no eran pareja. De hecho cada una coqueteaba por su lado, pero todo eso cambió cuando Rapunzel empezó a dar señales de que yo le gustaba. Al principio me tomó por sorpresa y no supe cómo reaccionar, ella es una mujer muy hermosa, inteligente… es difícil no fijarse en ella, pero a pesar de que Bella decía que no le importaba, sabía que no era así, y que ella aún sentía cosas por Rapunzel y no pude… no pude corresponderle sabiendo que Bella estaba aún con sentimientos por ella. Así que hable con ella y le dije que no podía, que de todas formas ella se iría en unas semanas, y yo no podría soportar llevar una relación a distancia._

_Una vez que Rapunzel volvió a su trabajo, Bella me confesó que todavía la amaba, y aunque sabía que no había posibilidad alguna de volver con ella ni nada de eso, le hubiese sido casi insoportable verla conmigo. Que si hubiese sido otra persona no le habría importado tanto, pero conmigo era diferente._

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_\- Porque conmigo había la posibilidad real de que se enamorara. O al menos eso pensaba ella._

_\- ¿Y tú…? ¿Te podrías haber enamorado?_

_\- Quizás- _Dijo luego de una pausa y con la vista perdida como recordando.

Esa respuesta la hizo sentir como si le estrujaran el corazón muy fuerte y le cerraran la garganta impidiendo que el aire pase a través de ella. No quería escuchar nada más, no podía escuchar nada más, así que dejo la conversación allí, con la excusa que debían seguir trabajando.

Ambas estuvieron extremadamente silenciosas el resto de la tarde. Anna intentaba poner en orden sus emociones. Se sentía inquieta, ansiosa, molesta, pero no lograba entender por qué estaba sintiendo todo aquello. Elsa por otro lado no podía pensar en otra cosa que es lo que encontraría en la fiesta de la noche.

El hablar con Anna sobre Rapunzel le había hecho recordar lo bien que la había pasado las veces que habían salido. Era una mujer muy hermosa, con su cabello largo dorado, un cuerpo lleno de curvas bien definidas, y unos preciosos ojos verdes que derrochaban sensualidad en su mirada. Por otro lado, su seguridad y certeza en el trabajo la habían hecho ascender rápidamente y ser muy respetada entre sus compañeros. En definitiva, podría ser considerada la mujer ideal para cualquiera, ¿Tendría alguna posibilidad? ¿Quería ella una posibilidad con Rapunzel? Las repuestas a esas preguntas las tendría al verla esta noche. No quería tener expectativas, pero no podía evitarlo.

La noche pasaba lenta y martirizante para Anna. Sentada frente al televisor cambiando canales constantemente, su mente era un caos. Imágenes de Elsa abrazada y riendo con alguien más la tenían inquieta e irritada. Era ridículo sentirse así, pero más ridículo era pretender que nada le sucedía al respecto. Pero como enfrentar el hecho de que le perturbaba una mujer, cómo enfrentar que Elsa le provocaba emociones y sentimientos que hasta ahora solo había tenido por Kristoff. Como enfrentar que algo que pensaba había sido pasajero tantos años atrás, renacía con fuerza nuevamente. No era posible, no podía ser posible.

Sin pensarlo más, decidió que debía salir por un trago, no podía permanecer allí ni un minuto más, necesitaba salir y entretener su mente para no pensar más. Pero cuando estaba por salir, oyó las llaves en la puerta. ¡Kristoff! Espero en el cuarto frente al espejo, por un momento no sabía si se sentía aliviada por su llegada, o si por el contrario, la perturbaba aún más.

Kristoff llegó hasta la habitación, se acercó a ella y la tomó por lo hombros. En ese momento se dio cuenta que su esposa temblaba.

_-Anna_\- se apresuró para ponerse a su lado_\- ¿Qué tienes?_

Anna evitó mirarlo en un primer instante, pero al hacerlo, supo que su presencia era un gran alivio, que tenerlo allí con ella, sentir sus manos, mirar sus ojos, le decían que todo estaba bien. Sin decir palabra se abrazó a él, y dejó que su calor y sus caricias la tranquilizaran. Fue entonces cuando los temblores cesaron, ella necesitaba un alivio urgente, y en ese momento Kristoff era su única salida.

En la fiesta, todos estaban en la casa de Bella esperando por la agasajada, el vuelo se había retrasado, por lo que la misma aún no estaba allí. Ese tiempo le sirvió a Elsa para despejar un poco la mente y darse cuenta que en realidad lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos eran noches de desahogo, sin ataduras, sin compromisos ni exigencias. El detalle era que ese no era su estilo, y definitivamente no tendría cara para proponerle algo así a Rapunzel aunque tuviera la oportunidad, por lo que desechó la idea de un "tal vez" o "quizás".

Una hora y media más tarde, Rapunzel llegó a la fiesta junto con Bella, que había ido a recogerla al aeropuerto. Dado el mal humor que tenía por el retraso, Bella había tenido que contarle de la fiesta sorpresa, por lo que cuando entraron y todos gritaron "SORPRESA" fue más para los invitados que para la misma Rapunzel, sin embargo les agradeció a cada uno la presencia y la espera.

Un buen rato después, Elsa y Rapunzel solo habían compartido un saludo inicial. Rapunzel se fue quedando un rato con cada grupo de amigas, pero cuidando de no quedar a solas con Elsa, ésta se había dado cuenta de su actitud, la cual secundó para evitarle incomodidades.

Luego de tomar una cerveza, se encaminó hacia el baño. Mientras se lavaba las manos y la cara tocaron la puerta. Indicó que estaba ocupado, a lo que del otro lado volvieron a tocar con insistencia. Elsa, un poco molesta, abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

_\- Ya puede en…-_ Se interrumpió al ver que se trataba de Rapunzel.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Elsa, Rapunzel sonrió como una niña que comete una travesura llevándose la punta del dedo índice a la boca.

_\- Lo siento, pero es urgente_\- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

_\- Ahh, si… pasa_\- Se apresuró a hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar-

Rapunzel entró, pero cuando Elsa quiso salir, cerró la puerta con seguro, y quedó parada bloqueando la puerta. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que Rapunzel rompió el silencio.

_\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo_\- dijo en tono reflexivo-

_\- Así es_\- La secundó Elsa sin poder evitar su nerviosismo-

Rapunzel la miró de arriba abajo devorando cada parte de su cuerpo. Elsa reacciono tragando grueso y sonrojándose un poco, sin embargo también admiró cada centímetro del cuerpo de la otra chica con el mismo descaro. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron otra vez, Rapunzel le sonrió ligeramente antes de comenzar a acercarse, quedando frente a frente, casi rozando sus labios. La anticipación las hizo entreabrirlos y un instante después el beso llegó. Suave al principio, pero fogoso y lujurioso al final.

El cuerpo de Elsa reaccionó al instante, su centro y sus pechos ardían del calor que la invadió, por minutos, fogosos minutos, Elsa se olvidó de donde estaban. Sus manos buscaron con ansias acariciar la espalda de la ojiverde por debajo de la blusa. El sentir ese estremecimiento causado por sus caricias, fue todo lo que necesitó para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Sin resistencia alguna, le quitó la blusa de algodón que llevaba puesta, aparto el brassier y colmó de besos los picos ya endurecidos por la pasión. Los gemidos de Rapunzel no se hicieron esperar, sentir como la lengua de Elsa barría sus pezones, y sus labios los presionaban, arrancaban de su boca expresiones de placer. Desde el momento que supo que regresaría al país, ella soñó con este encuentro. Años antes, cuando la atracción hacia Elsa se había hecho presente, tuvo la ilusión de lograr conquistarla y convencerla de irse con ella. Le gustaba a rabiar, no sabía de donde venía aquella atracción, pero así era, le gustaba, la cautivaba, y más que nada, le despertaba el deseo y la fantasía más remota de su mente.

Al llegar a la fiesta había tenido que mantenerse alejada de Elsa para evitar saltarle encima, y hacerle el amor allí delante de todos. Tuvo que hacer tiempo hasta que la atención de todos nos estuviera en ella y aprovechar para acercarse a Elsa, de allí que al percatarse que esta se dirigía al baño, sin dudarlo se apresuró a seguirla.

El control de ambas era casi inexistente, solo un atisbo de racionalidad hizo que Elsa detuviera aquello con extrema dificultad. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar de besar esos pechos tan suculentos y no claudicar ante la tentación de besarla y probar el resto de su cuerpo en ese mismo instante.

_\- Espera…-_ Logró decir entre jadeos y enterrando la cara en el cuello de la otra chica-

_\- ¿Esperar qué? ¿No hemos esperado suficiente?_ – Habló con impaciencia y enredando una de sus piernas con las de Elsa mientras le besaba el cuello y el hombro.

_\- Si pero…_\- esa boca la estaba enloqueciendo. El estar célibe durante tanto tiempo no la ayudaba_\- Este no es el lugar_…- dijo separándose de ella lentamente- _No aquí_.

Rapunzel cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró profundamente.

_\- Tienes razón, no es el lugar_.

Con pesar se acomodó el brassier, mientras que Elsa le acercaba la camisa.

_\- Ven conmigo esta noche_\- le propuso Rapunzel_\- Vámonos ahora mismo_.

_\- Hoy no_\- Respondió para luego sonreír y tomarla por las manos- _Hoy… debes estar cansada_\- Rapunzel iba a responder a eso, pero Elsa la interrumpió- _Yo estoy cansada, y mañana tengo trabajo y… definitivamente quiero que esto suceda sin límites… ni física, ni de tiempo._

Rapunzel la miró intentando ver en sus ojos la verdad de sus palabras. Temía que al salir de allí, Elsa se arrepintiera de lo sucedido.

_-Entonces… ¿Mañana?-_ Preguntó disimulando el temor de que se negara.

_\- Mañana-_ le aseguró-

Salieron por separado para disimular que venían del mismo sitio y cada quién tomó una dirección diferente.

Elsa se paró en el balcón del apartamento a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido mientras se tomaba otra cerveza. No podía creer lo que había pasado, pero no podía negar que le había gustado. Tenerla tan cerca, sentir sus labios y sus pechos pegados a los suyos había sido la chispa necesaria para encender todo su cuerpo. Era evidente que debía liberar toda esa energía acumulada durante tanto tiempo, era urgente hacerlo, así que ¿por qué no con Rapunzel, cuando era evidente que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo?

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, no notó que Mérida estaba a su lado, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando ésta le habló.

_\- Estas muy pensativa!_

_-¿Eh? Claro que no… solo observaba la noche_\- Dijo evitando mirarla por mucho tiempo-

_\- Ya veo_\- una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios-

_\- ¿Qué tiene eso de cómico?_

_\- Nada. Lo cómico es verte la pintura de labios regada_\- dijo señalando la comisura de su boca-

Elsa inmediatamente comenzó a limpiarse la boca mientras que Mérida soltaba una carcajada. En ese momento se dio cuenta que había caído en la trampa más vieja del mundo, por lo que cerró los ojos y sonrió ella también sacudiendo su cabeza.

_\- Así que estuvo movido el baño_\- dijo Mérida sin dejar de sonreír-

Elsa optó por tomar un poco más de su cerveza. Mérida la había descubierto, pero eso no significada que tuviera que darle detalles.

_\- Me alegro por ti, ya era hora. Y descuida, nadie se dio cuenta de la ausencia de ambas_\- cuando Elsa se volteó a verla, le guiño un ojo y siguió caminando en busca de alguien más-

Durante el resto de la fiesta, Rapunzel y Elsa compartieron normalmente, una que otra mirada cómplice, pero siempre cuidando de que no fuera evidente para las demás. El mantener el bajo perfil fue algo tácito entre ellas.

Al día siguiente, llegó un poco más tarde de lo normal a la oficina, Anna ya se encontraba allí bebiendo su café de la mañana.

_\- Hola, ¡Buen día!_\- La saludó acelerada- _¿Oaken ya llegó?_

_\- Aún no, tranquila. ¿Quieres café?-_ Le preguntó mientras veía arreglar sus cosas.

_\- Sí por favor, necesito una taza grande_\- Dijo en tono de súplica-

_\- Me imagino-_ el comentario le salió con cierta ironía que Elsa no captó-

Al entregarle el café pudo ver un brillo diferente en la mirada de ella. Era cómo… ¿Emoción? ¿Nerviosismo? ¿Qué había ocurrido esa noche? Tuvo el impulso de preguntar, pero prefirió esperar a que Elsa le comentara. El problema fue que el mediodía había llegado y Elsa no soltaba ni una palabra en referencia a la fiesta, y por otro lado la veía distraída y pensativa. Ninguna de las dos había llevado comida ese día, por lo que pidieron en la cafetería y comieron en la oficina.

_\- ¡Está buena la pasta!_\- Comentó sorprendida Elsa, no era muy común que la comida de la cafetería estuviese tan buena-

_\- Si, parece que tuvimos suerte_.

_\- Menos mal, porque en verdad tenía apetito_

_\- Después de irte de farra anoche, es normal_\- Habló con tono casual pero con toda intención de sacar el tema a relucir-

_\- Bueno, tampoco fue toda la noche, pero si me pegó un poco._

_\- ¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo les fue?_

_\- Muy bien. Estuvimos allí hasta las dos de la mañana. El vuelo de Rapunzel se retrasó una hora, aún así la pasamos estupendo._

_\- Y… ¿Cómo estuvo el reencuentro entre ustedes?_

Al escuchar la pregunta, no pudo evitar recordar el momento fogoso y pasional del baño, por lo que los colores se le fueron a la cabeza.

\- _Bien, bien_\- fue lo que atinó a decir- _Estuvo… bien_.

Anna sabía reconocer cuando Elsa no quería hablar sobre un tema, y este era uno de ellos.

_\- Kristoff llegó anoche_

_\- ¿Sí?-_ Se extrañó, pues hasta el último momento ese no era el fin de semana que el regresaba.

_\- Si, me dio la sorpresa_.

_\- Que bueno, me alegro mucho por ti_\- le dijo sinceramente_\- Ya tenía mucho tiempo sin venir._

_\- Casi un mes. Pero ya pidió adelantar sus vacaciones y se quedará dos semanas._

_\- ¡Vaya! Eso es mejor todavía._

_\- De hecho, creo que también voy a pedir unos días para irnos de viaje. No sé, lo estoy pensando aún- _Durante la mañanahabía estado pensando que unas vacaciones con Kristoff era lo que necesitaba para reconectarse y así sacar de su cabeza todos aquellos pensamientos hacia Elsa. No podía permitirse sentir cosas por ella, era una mujer casada, no importaba el distanciamiento que tenía con el, era su esposo, y era imperativo retomar la armonía entre ellos.

_\- Pienso que deberías hablar con Oaken hoy mismo ¿Para qué esperar?_

_\- Irme significaría dejarte con todo el trabajo al menos una semana- _Le advirtió-

_\- Por mí está bien, no me voy a morir por una semana_\- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros-

_\- ¿Tan urgida estás de que me vaya?_\- La pregunta le salió sin poder evitarlo. En otro momento no le hubiese importado la insistencia, pero justo ahora que estaba Rapunzel, le parecía extraño-

_\- ¿De qué hablas?_\- Frunció el ceño al no entender- _Solo quiero que aproveches la ocasión para arreglar las cosas con Kristoff._

_\- Lo sé, lo siento, es solo qué… tengo miedo que no funcione_ –Mintió-

_\- Tranquila, esto segura que a donde sea que vayan, les irá muy bien_.

Ambas sonrieron, sin embargo cada una lidiaba con su tormenta. Elsa luchaba por no dejarse controlar por el nerviosismo, la noche anterior había sido más sencillo, pero hoy, al tomar conciencia de lo que sucedería, tenis los nervios de punta. Por otro lado, al ver a Anna, la invadió un sentimiento de culpa que no se esperaba, era como si pasar la noche con Rapunzel significara engañarla. No tenía sentido sentirse así, era absurdo, pero por más que se dijera a sí misma que no había razón alguna para ello, cada minuto que pasaba era peor.

Cuando supo que Kristoff había regresado, sintió alivio en un primer momento. Con Rapunzel presente, la rutina ya no sería la misma, así que con el allí Anna no estaría sola después del trabajo, y si se iban de viaje, mucho mejor. El problema es que eso significaba también dejar de verla, y aunque era lo más sano para poder centrarse en Rapunzel, y descubrir las implicaciones de estar juntas, le era difícil desligarse de Anna.

Anna habló con Oaken sobre adelantar sus vacaciones, le mostró los adelantos del proyecto actual que trabajaba con Elsa y lo poco que afectaría para realizar la primera entrega pautada. Oaken le dio la semana un poco renuente, aunque considerando que el trabajo realizado la pelirroja era excelente, y que su ausencia no afectaría en gran forma, no le dio la cara como para negárselas.

Cuando ella y Elsa se despidieron, el nudo en la garganta y la punzada en el pecho las dejó pasmadas, tanto, que necesitaron hacer tiempo y calmar sus emociones antes de llegar a sus respectivos destinos.

Elsa se iba directo al hotel donde Rapunzel se hospedaba, ella le había mandado la dirección y el número de habitación por mensaje en la mañana. En el mismo le daba a entender que esperaba que se quedara todo el fin de semana, a lo que Elsa respondió con un "ya veremos". No quería comprometerse sin saber si en realidad la pasión y la lujuria sentida la noche anterior solo había sido algo del momento, del alcohol y del tiempo sin haber intimado con alguien.

Sin embargo, teniendo los pensamientos tan divididos entre Rapunzel y Anna, Elsa decidió que, sin importar lo que pasara, no quería pasar ese fin de semana sola, así que subió a la habitación convencida de que no saldría hasta el lunes por la mañana.

Tocó la puerta, nada. Volvió a tocar… y nada. Cuando se disponía a irse la puerta se abrió dejando solo una rendija a la vista. Elsa entró lentamente, pues todo estaba oscuro, cerró la puerta tras ella y dio tres pasos adelante. No lograba ver nada, las cortinas no dejaban entrar ni un rayo de sol, y por más que lo intentaba, sus ojos no se adaptaban.- _¿Rapunzel, estas ahí?-_ No obtuvo respuesta, solo sintió unas manos rodearle la cintura y una pierna que se colaba entre las suyas, al sentir aquello sonrió. Echó las manos hacia atrás agarrando las caderas de Rapunzel y se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba totalmente desnuda.

Intentó voltearse, pero la chica de cabellos dorados se lo impidió pegándose más a ella y susurrándole en el oído.

_\- Te quiero desnuda… ahora_\- Sim preámbulos le quitó la ropa y la llevó hasta la cama quedando encima de Elsa-

Le bordeó los labios con su lengua, le dio besos cortos hasta que Elsa entreabrió sus labios y sus lenguas se encontraron. Aunque intentaban llevar las cosas con calma, el deseo y la necesidad se adueñaron del momento, por lo que dieron rienda suelta a la pasión.

Rapunzel devoró los senos de Elsa, los lamió, los presionó con sus labios y los masajeó hasta escuchar como la respiración agitada y entrecortada se convertía en gemidos. Continuó su viaje hacia el sur hasta llegar a su sexo cuidadosamente rasurado. Besó los labios mayores, la entrepierna, la parte interna de los muslos, hasta llegar al punto de placer, pero sin llegar a tocarlo, haciendo que Elsa se desesperara.

_\- Por… favoooooor_\- Le pidió al mismo tiempo que alzaba las caderas para lograr el tan ansiado contacto.

Rapunzel no se hizo rogar y llevó su lengua hasta el punto de encuentro. Saboreo los jugos que emanaban y daban fe de la grandiosa excitación, paso la lengua por la apertura prometiendo entrar y succionó el clítoris hasta hacer gemir a Elsa. Cuando sintió que el climax estaba cerca, la dejo respirar subiendo hasta su boca nuevamente.

Elsa le dio vuelta tomando el control y logrando así deleitarse con el hermoso cuerpo, la oscuridad ya no era un impedimento así que recorrió el torso de Rapunzel con la punta de sus dedos, haciéndola saltar por el cosquilleo. Cuando parecía que llegaría al sexo, se dio vuelta otra vez pero haciendo que la otra chica quedara de rodillas sobre su cara y así tener la visión total de aquel sonrojado sexo. Con el pulgar recorrió toda su intimidad lubricándolo y calentándolo aún más. Le dio caricias circulares al clítoris hasta hacer que Rapunzel se agarrara de la pared para impedir caer de placer. En ese momento la embistió con la lengua haciéndola gritar y mover las caderas sin control.

Elsa la agarró por los glúteos impidiendo que se alejara de su boca y comenzó una danza con sus labios y su lengua que la dejaron sin aliento. Por más que Rapunzel intentó retrasar el orgasmo, no pudo sino agarrar la cabeza de Elsa y llevarla más contra sí. La quería dentro de ella, lo cual Elsa entendió introduciendo su lengua lo más adentro posible. Al hacerlo, el orgasmo explotó dentro de Rapunzel haciendo que ésta gritara con fuerza y que los espasmos en su cuerpo fueran incontrolables. Elsa continuó con su trabajo de lengua a la que acompaño con movimientos rápidos del pulgar sobre el clítoris, lo cual le arrebató otro intenso orgasmo a su compañera.

Casi sin poder respirar, bajo hasta ubicarse sobre Elsa, con suavidad le abrió sus piernas e introdujo las suyas entre estas, haciendo que sus clítoris se rozaran. Estaban tan lubricadas que el deslizamiento fue inmediato y las sensaciones se multiplicaron. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambas explotaran de placer e inundaran la habitación de gemidos y gritos de éxtasis. Luego de un buen rato, ambas chicas descansaban una junta a la otra totalmente extasiadas, y esperando recuperarse para continuar la sesión.

Así pasaron todo el fin de semana, durmiendo, teniendo relaciones, y cuando el cuerpo no les respondía más, miraban un poco de televisión, pero aunque no le quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar, el último pensamiento de Elsa antes de dormir era sobre Anna. ¿Estaría bien? ¿A dónde habrían ido con Kristoff?

Ya era domingo por la tarde y estaban acostadas viendo televisión y comiendo de un cesto de frutas. Rapunzel le daba de comer de diferentes maneras, con el tenedor se colocaba la fruta en los labios para que Elsa la tomara de allí, o también en cualquier otro lugar de su cuerpo que la fruta lo permitiera.

_\- Podría hacerme adicta a ti_\- le dijo a Elsa mientras tomaba una fresa de los labios de la ojiazul-

_\- ¿Sí?_

_\- Uhum! Si pudiera quedarme todo el mes contigo, te juro que lo haría._

_\- Así que solo te quedas un mes_…- dijo bajando la mirada al hablar-

Rapunzel se timbró ante aquello. Ya estaba decidido que pasara lo que pasara, su estadía sería de solo un mes, pues ese sería el tiempo en que le daría entrenamiento al nuevo personal. Pero había estado tan concentrada en Estar con Elsa, que no pensó que quizás a la otra chica no le interesaba una relación temporal. De vivir allí, no dudaría en comprometerse con ella, ya era un hecho que en la intimidad eran totalmente afines, y fuera de ello, lo que conocía de Elsa le gustaba… Pero no era el caso. Vivían en países diferentes, y ni ella pensaba dejar su trabajo, ni pedir que la trasladaran, así como también sabía que Elsa por su mala experiencia pasada, no cambiaría de ciudad o trabajo como para seguir a alguien, por lo que pedírselo estaba descartado.

_\- Lo siento, debí decírtelo_… -Respiró profundo- _No puedo ofrecerte más que esto_\- Le dijo aun sabiendo que con esa declaración, la magia de esos dos días acabaría.

Elsa permaneció en silencio unos instantes. Rapunzel pensó que estaría pensando como mandarla a volar sin ser grosera, así que tratando de evitar el momento incómodo decidió adelantarse.

_\- Lo siento Elsa, en verdad_\- Se disponía a levantarse cuando la mano de Elsa la obligó a quedarse en la cama. Al voltearse, la vio acercarse hasta besarla.

_\- Yo tampoco puedo ofrecerte más que esto_\- Rapunzel entrecerró los ojos en señal de no entender- _No quiero una relación, no estoy preparada para ello. Me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo, de eso no hay duda, pero… no podría compartir más de lo que ya hacemos._

Rapunzel se quedó sorprendida. Lo último que esperaba era una respuesta de ese tipo de su parte, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Elsa se acercó nuevamente y la besó, haciendo que la ojiverde se olvidara del asunto. En el fondo, estaba lidiando con esto de relaciones sin compromiso, pero sabía que no podía tener otra cosa por el momento, no solo por la partida de Rapunzel, sino porque sus pensamientos sobre Anna se estaban haciendo cada vez más recurrentes y eso la inquietaba. No quería enredarse la vida, pero sospechaba que su interés por ella la estaba llevando por caminos peligrosos.

Durante esa semana, Elsa no supo demasiado del resto de las muchachas. En el fondo estaba preocupada por la reacción que Bella podría tener. Si bien ahora su amiga parecía llevar algo con Giselle, no estaba del todo segura que no le importara del todo, después de todo Rapunzel había sido el primer amor de Bella.

Al siguiente fin de semana, todas organizaron para salir a bailar. Conversaron, recordaron viejos tiempos y bailaron a rabiar. El momento incómodo de la noche fue cuando Bella se llevó a Rapunzel para hablar a solas. Sin embargo no duró mucho, solo quería asegurarse que ésta no lastimara a Elsa, y le haya mencionado su partida en menos de un mes y no la estuviera ilusionando en vano. En palabras de Rapunzel.

_\- Está más interesada en ti, que es mí_\- sonrió para sus adentros-

Llegó el lunes, y Anna regresaba a la oficina. La noche anterior Elsa decidió dormir en su casa, con la excusa que debía terminar unos proyectos que debía entregar ese día. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra. Los nervios los tenía a flor de piel, las mariposas en el estómago no la dejaban probar bocado y la idea de que todo aquello era provocado solo por volver a ver a Anna, la descontrolaba más todavía.

_\- Buen día_\- la saludo sonriente_\- Te sorprendí ¿verdad?_

_\- Más de lo que crees, hoy más que nunca pensé que llegarías tarde_.

_\- Ven acá y dame un abrazo_\- dijo Anna levantándose del escritorio-

Elsa se acercó y la abrazó. Lo que sintió la dejó paralizada. Fue consciente de todo su cuerpo, del olor de su cabello y su perfume, la calidez de su piel y sobretodo fue consciente de cómo su corazón se desbocaba al tenerla tan cerca. Intentó respirar profundamente para ralentizarlo, pero de nada sirvió.

_\- Cuéntame ¿Cómo ha estado todo por acá?_

Elsa no contestó, no podía. El nudo en la garganta se lo impedía, no podía creerlo. No podía estar pasándole esto nuevamente. Anna era no solo su compañera de trabajo, sino que era hetero y además casada. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

_\- ¡Elsa!_

_-Ah? Si… perdón. Estoy medio dormida aún_\- se excusó-

_\- Y apenas es lunes, dios, no quiero ni pensar como habrás estado la semana pasada_\- dijo en tono culpable-

_\- No, no es eso. Es solo que anoche me quedé revisando el proyecto. Hoy es la primera entrega._

_\- ¿Quieres que lo revisemos juntas?_

_\- Claro, estaría bien_.

Elsa necesitaba fijar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera la pelirroja, el problema fue que no pensó que al hacer la revisión, ella se sentaría muy cerca para poder ver el monitor de la PC.

Con algo de dificultad, Elsa le enseño en lo que había estado trabajando toda la semana; corrigieron algunas cosas y agregaron otras, hasta que se hizo la hora de la entrega. Durante ese tiempo logró recobrar el control de sus emociones. Estaba claro que Anna la atraía más allá de lo físico como había creído en un principio; sin embargo era imperativo quitar esa locura de su cabeza. El problema era cómo hacerlo.

A la hora del almuerzo no pudo negarse en comer con Anna, no tenía una razón de peso para no hacerlo, por lo que nuevamente pidieron en la cafetería.

_\- ¡Fue maravilloso Elsa!_ _El viernes cuando llegue a casa para irnos al primer lugar que encontráramos, resultó que Kristoff ya tenía todo arreglado para recrear nuestra luna de miel. El hotel, la misma habitación, el mismo primer desayuno de casados_…- Hablaba con emoción- _Todo…no perdió ni un detalle. Debo decir que me sorprendió muchísimo y logró que nos reconectáramos otra vez._

_\- ¿Esa era la idea no?-_ Sonrió tratando de disimular el vacío que sintió en la boca del estómago-

_\- Si, esa era la idea. Solo que superó mis expectativas._

_\- Me alegro mucho por ti-_ dijo sin poder sostenerla la mirada-

_\- Incluso me dijo que tenía la intención de seguir trabajando solo un año más así, para luego pasar a trabajar medio tiempo para poder pasar más tiempo conmigo._

_\- Entonces solo debes tener un poco de paciencia._

_\- Ese es el problema… luego de esta semana maravillosa, se me hará eterna la espera._

_\- Piensa que un año pasa rápido-_ Intentó darle apoyo-

_\- Es verdad, pero basta de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hiciste en mi ausencia?_

_\- No mucho, trabajar y…_ -¿Qué se supone que debía decir?

_-¿Y?-_ Preguntó con incertidumbre

_\- Estar con Rapunzel-_ Dijo sin vacilar. Después de todo no tenía razón para sentirse culpable por aquello. Pero en el fondo así se sentía.

_\- Así que… ¿Ahora si hay historia?_\- Habló en tono casual pero con los labios un poco tensos-

_-Sí-_ Asintió con la cabeza-

_-¿Y… Bella?_

_\- Bien, no tuvo problemas esta vez_\- ¿Qué es esa expresión en el rostro de Anna? ¿Es posible qué…? No, no pienses tonterías Elsa, solo esta incómoda por el tema.

_\- ¿Entonces están saliendo?_

_\- Así es…_

_\- Mmh… ¿Y Mérida? ¿Y las chicas?_ – Cambió de tema abruptamente

_\- Están todas bien. Salimos este fin de semana y la pasamos súper._

_\- Me imagino_ – sonrió-

En ese momento el celular de Elsa sonó_\- Hola… si, bien ¿y tú?... Si, claro que sí_\- dijo sueva y sonriendo- _Lo siento, es que estuve trabajando con Anna y luego llegó la hora de la entrega y se me fue el tiempo…_

Mientras la conversación transcurría, Anna disimulaba estar pendiente a su alrededor, pero lo cierto era que estaba escuchando cada palabra, cada entonación que Elsa usaba y hasta cada expresión y movimiento de la rubia. Una ráfaga de celos la envolvió de inmediato, la cuál se hizo más intensa cuando la escuchó decir que se quedara tranquila, que se quedaría con ella esa semana otra vez. ¿Otra vez? ¿OTRA VEZ? Así que a eso se refería cuando había dicho que estuvo con Rapunzel.

Anna sintió nauseas de repente, por lo que se excusó y fue al baño encerrándose en uno de los cubículos. Respiró hondo tratando de controlarse. Imágenes fugaces de Elsa con otra mujer se formaron en su cabeza haciendo que las paredes del cubículo dieran vueltas. Se apresuró a ir al lavamanos para echarse un poco de agua en la cara.

Si bien era cierto que la semana con Kristoff había sido maravillosa, era igual de cierto que no había pasado un solo día sin pensar en Elsa. Lo peor había sido la noche que soñó con ella, la noche en que sintió sus labios y sus manos sobre su cuerpo y amaneció deseando que eso fuera cierto. El desconcierto fue mucho mayor, pues ni siquiera en su época de adolescente y con las hormonas a rabiar, tuvo fantasías o sueños de ese tipo con otra mujer.

\- ¡Ya Anna, por dios! ¡Esto tiene que terminar! – Dijo con desesperación mirándose en el espejo, pero los celos la carcomían, solo tenía ganas de salir y decirle que no se fuera con Rapunzel, que no le hiciera eso. ¿Pero qué era exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo? Si ellas no eran nada, no podían serlo, ¡ella ni siquiera era homosexual! ¿Qué derecho tenía para pedirle o exigirle nada? Y mucho menos acabando de regresar de una segunda luna de miel.

Salió del baño decidida a superar todo este asunto. Elsa era una excelente persona y amiga, merecía estar con alguien que pudiera darle todo lo que necesitaba y deseaba, ella no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse así.

_\- Te pedí el café_\- Le dijo Elsa luego de que Anna regresara a la oficina-

_\- Gracias_…-sonrió- _Y… ¿Estás en problemas_?- Pretendía cambiar el tema, pero la curiosidad pudo más-

_\- ¿Por qué?_ – Preguntó extrañada-

_\- Por estar aquí conmigo._

_\- No tiene por qué molestarse_\- Dijo frunciendo el ceño y negando ligeramente-

_\- Gracias por lo que me toca…- Susurró-_

_\- Espera_…_no es que no me atraigas_\- Se apresuró a decir al darse cuenta que Anna había mal interpretado todo, el detalle fue que no pensó al hablar y lo que dijo fue mucho más comprometedor- _Que no seas atractiva quiero decir_…- Trató de arreglarlo al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Anna- _Es solo que Rapunzel sabe que eres casada._

_\- Si, lo soy_\- Habló con un hilo de voz luego de unos segundos. Por primera vez en su vida deseó que no fuese así. El remolino de emociones se desbocó. El desasosiego la inundó.

Por un momento sintió el impulso de decirle, de gritarle que la deseaba, que la hiciera suya y así olvidarse de Kristoff y Rapunzel, pero como caído del cielo, llego el mesero con los cafés y evitó que lo hiciera. Luego de que se fuera, cada una quedó ensimismada en sus pensamientos, el silencio se hizo denso hasta que Elsa aprovechó para cambiar el tema a unos más trivial y así regresar a una normalidad relativa.

El resto de la tarde cada una se dedicó a sus labores. Estaban demasiado revueltas para hablar. Anna tratando de cualquier forma de echar por tierra lo que estaba sintiendo por Elsa y ésta última pensando que el silencio y el trato esquivo de la pelirroja se debían a su impulsiva frase "no es que no me atraigas". ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando al decir eso? De seguro tendría miedo de tratarla o de hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera alentar la atracción … Pero cómo decirle que no hacía falta hacer nada, que su sola presencia era suficiente para recordarle a cada minuto que le gustaba, le fascinaba, y despertaba en ella sentimientos, emociones y deseos, que pensaba que había perdido en su última mala experiencia.

Esa noche, intentaron borrar sus pensamientos refugiándose en el sexo, pero para desconcierto de ambas, sus mentes las traicionaron haciendo ver en cara de sus amantes, el rostro de la otra. Con cada beso, cada caricia, la ilusión de estar juntas se hacía más viva, más real, y su vez más tormentosa, sobre todo caer en la realidad que nada era cierto. Anna terminó llorando en silencio para que Kristoff no se diera cuenta, mientras que Elsa terminó fingiendo un orgasmo que nunca llegó, al igual que el sueño y el descanso.

Continuara…

Ok, solo quiero decir…. No me maten por favor, guarden sus estacas, antorchas , y demás objetos contundentes T_T

Lamento si alguien se decepcionó con el capítulo y el Rapunzel x Elsa, pero era necesario según la historia original…. Podría haber elegido a cualquier princesa u otro personaje femenino… pero Punzy es mi favorita luego de Anna y Elsa, por eso opté por ella.

Si nadie me mata antes, tratare de subir el próximo pronto, aunque no prometo nada, estoy algo complicada con horarios.

Y ahora vamos a responder los comentarios que siempre agradezco, son los mejores!

Miligio: Muchas gracias, me alegró que te guste, y a ver qué dices después de este capítulo D:

Chica helada: Muchas gracias, no sé si te guste tanto este capítulo, lo siento… u_u, solo pido que le sigan dando dar la oportunidad.

Liz-Nymeria: Lo se! Yo tampoco podría jajajaa. Pues en este capítulo las dos terminaron la sequía, aunque no de la forma que esperábamos… Gracias por comentar!

Raestar19: Ya ves que si "descargó su energía" pero no con quién creíamos :(.

Gracias por tus ánimos

Malviefan: No te preocupes, acá te dejo otro para que te diviertas leyendo jeje…. Lo que pasa es que hay mucho para perder, y terceras personas afectadas, no es fácil para nuestras niñas

Nos leemos en unos días!


	5. No hay un ella y yo

Los días en el trabajo transcurrieron evitando caer en temas personales y evitando el contacto físico directo, y en las noches, tratando de dar vida a una máscara que desde un principio ya estaba rota.

Tanto Kristoff como Rapunzel habían notado la diferencia entre lo vivido antes y lo vivido ahora, pero pues ninguno hablo al respecto, ya que pensaban que se debía a sus respectivas partidas.

Kristoff fue el primero en marcharse, dejando nuevamente sola a Anna. Elsa quiso retomar alguna de las actividades que antes compartían por las tardes para llenar un poco el vacío, pero a todas la pelirroja les ponía excusas, por lo que entendió que el problema era que no quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

Estaban devastadas, pero no se atrevían a hablar. Demasiado que perder si confesaban lo que estaban sintiendo. Demasiado que afrentar si aceptaban lo que el corazón les gritaba.

Llegó el cumpleaños de Ariel y decidieron salir a bailar. Por supuesto que Mérida insistió en que Anna fuera con ellas, aunque no lo dijera, sabía que su amiga estaba deprimida y ésta era la ocasión perfecta para distraerla.

Al estar todas juntas, Mérida puedo darse cuenta del trato frío y distante entre Elsa y Anna. Observó como evitaban verse a los ojos, el roce entre ellas, y sobre todo la manera en que se miraban cuando pensaban que nadie las veía.

Sabía muy bien que significaba todo aquello, sabía que era un desastre por venir, pero también se dio cuenta que ya era tarde para evitarlo. Elsa se había enamorado, la conocía demasiado bien, Anna… Anna era otra historia ¿Enamorada? No lo podía asegurar ¿Tentada? ¿Atraída? ¿Con ganas de dar rienda suelto a lo desconocido? Seguro. Así que solo quedaba esperar a que todo ocurriera para luego recoger los pedazos.

Anna había tomado más de lo habitual, el panorama de Elsa y Rapunzel juntas, tomadas de la mano, abrazadas o besándose la tenían fuera de sí, por lo que buscó la salida fácil del problema, pero todo se complicó cuando accedió a bailar con una desconocida. Mérida intentó disuadirla, pero no entraba en razón. Como era de esperarse, la nueva chica desconocida no quería solo bailar, en cuanto pudo se fue acercando y la rodeó con sus brazos para quedar adherida a ella. Anna que estaba ida con la música no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que sintió unos labios en su cuello, para cuando quiso reaccionar, unas manos habían agarrado por los hombros a la desconocida, jalándola hacia atrás. Esta protestó por la invasión, pero luego de unas palabras inentendibles por la música, se fue. Cuando logró enfocar quién lo había hecho, vio a una Elsa que desconocía. Sus ojos eran fríos, pero al mismo tiempo transmitían rabia, ira, aun así la tomó del brazo sin hacerle daño y la llevó hasta el baño.

Una vez adentro, se miraron a los ojos por primera vez en la noche y en solo segundos todas las barreras que se habían impuesto se derrumbaron. Sin dejar de verla, Elsa se fue acercando a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su boca, se quedó así unos instantes dándole la oportunidad de alejarse, si es lo que la pelirroja quería, pero al no hacerlo, cerró la distancia entre ellas y la besó…

Juntó sus labios con los de ella y lentamente los fue acariciando disfrutando de la suavidad y calidez de los mismos. Entreabrió los labios como pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso y la respuesta no se hizo esperar. Anna abrió sus labios también y su lengua fue a su encuentro.

Danzaron en perfecta armonía. El efecto de los tragos en Anna no se comparaba con lo embriagador de ese beso. Todo a su alrededor desapareció abandonándose al placer del momento.

El toque de la puerta las volvió a la realidad separándose al instante. Se quedaron mirándose sin decir palabras, hasta que un segundo toque hizo reaccionar a Elsa.

_\- ¡Ya salimos!_ – Gritó, pero no podía mover un solo centímetro de su cuerpo.

Un tercer toque hizo que Anna abriera la puerta y salera, dejando a Elsa allí.

_-¿Vas a salir?-_ Preguntó una voz fastidiada.

Elsa solo salió sin mirar quien le hablaba. Cuando llegó a donde estaban todas, pudo ver que Anna se estaba despidiendo dando como excusa que se había pasado de tragos y que lo mejor era ir a casa.

_\- Será mejor que te acompañemos, estás bastante tomada-_ Le comentó una preocupada Giselle.

_\- No chicas, estoy bien. Les aseguro que con el susto de la pista, estoy más que sobria._

_\- Puede que si, pero nos sentiríamos más tranquilas si te acompañáramos._

_-En verdad que no chicas, en serio. Se los agradezco, pero… no hace falta._

Sin dar espacio a más, les tiró un beso al aire a todas y salió. Durante todo ese momento, evitó mirar a Elsa.

Se subió a su auto y apoyó sus manos y frente sobre el volante. Aún sentía los labios de Elsa sobre los suyos, todavía degustaba el sabor de Elsa en su boca. Ahora que no era un sueño, ni una ilusión… ahora que conocía su sabor, lo único que deseaba es que repitiera una y otra vez.

Pasaron segundos, o minutos, no lo supo, solo levantó la cabeza cuando sintió un toque en la ventanilla que la asustó. La sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que se trataba de Elsa, se quedó sin reaccionar. La rubia entro al vehículo y dijo en voz suave pero firme.

\- Yo manejo.

Anna no discutió, se pasó al lugar del copiloto y fijó la mirada en Elsa. Luego de subirse, Elsa le devolvió la mirada y sin pronunciar palabra se fue acercando lentamente a Anna quién comenzó a temblar de inmediato. Elsa la rodeo con una de sus manos hasta alcanzar el cinturón de seguridad y poder colocárselo.

Todo el recorrido fue en silencio, solo se quebró cuando llegaron a una intercepción en la que de ir a la izquierda llegarían a la casa de Anna y de ir a la derecha a la de Elsa. La luz de giro se encendió indicando para girar a la izquierda, a lo que Anna se negó con un suave "no", haciendo que Elsa tomara el rumbo contrario.

Llegaron al apartamento de Elsa y el silencio aún reinaba. Anna temblaba de pies a cabeza y Elsa solo trataba de encontrar el valor y la fuerza para no quebrarse, pues sabía de antemano lo que sucedería. Sabía que a la mañana siguiente Anna se despertaría con un gran remordimiento y se iría intentando aparentar que nada había sucedido.

Pero aunque sabía el guión de la película no podía dejarla ir ahora, no después de sentirla, no ante la posibilidad de hacerle el amor, aunque fuese una vez.

La tomó de la mano y la acarició por unos minutos, luego la condujo hasta su cuarto. Una vez allí, recorrió lentamente los brazos de Anna con la yema de sus dedos subiendo desde las muñecas hasta llegar a los hombros. Allí acompaño las caricias con delicados besos que provocaron un suave gemido en Anna.

Continuó su recorrido hacia el cuello, el mentón, el lóbulo de su oreja y finalmente… su boca. Para este punto la respiración de Anna ya estaba agitada y sus manos se aferraban al cabello de Elsa.

Se besaron lento e intensamente. Para Elsa esos labios eran la gloria, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Bien delineados y tan suaves que le sería imposible volver a desear otra boca como deseaba esa. Por otro lado, para Anna besar esos labios la hacían perder noción de todo, incluso de quien era.

Se besaron por múltiples minutos, minutos que parecieron horas, minutos en los que descubrieron lo perfectas que se amoldaban sus lenguas al danzar juntas.

Con un suave empuje, Elsa llevó a Anna hasta la cama, la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y la recostó equilibrando su peso con la otra mano para no caerle encima. Aventuró a colocar una de sus piernas entre las de Anna e hizo una ligera presión haciendo que otro gemido saliera de los labios que no podía dejar de disfrutar.

Pasaron unos minutos más antes de que Elsa se decidiera a explorar su cuello. Ese aroma y la suavidad de su piel lo volvían loca, lo acariciaba y lo mordía ligeramente haciéndola estremecer. Posó una mano en uno de sus pechos que para ese entonces ya estaban endurecidos, e inició un masajeo que aceleró la respiración de ambas.

Al cabo de unos momentos la blusa se convirtió en un estorbo, por lo que con mucho cuidado y delicadeza le quitó la camisa y el hermoso brassier rosa y blanco de encaje que llevaba puesto. Por un momento vio la duda en la mirada de Anna, pero cuando se disponía a pararse y dejar todo hasta allí, esta la detuvo y la arrastró hacia si una vez más.

Para Anna, esas manos la tocaban como nunca nadie lo había hecho, sus labios la adoraban con excesiva dulzura y su lengua la degustaba como el mejor de los platos gourmet.

Cuando le quitó el pantalón y recorrió sus piernas con dedos y labios, casi la llevó al cielo. Requirió de todo su autocontrol para no desfallecer ante el placer que estaba experimentando, control que perdió cuando sintió la lengua de Elsa recorrer su intimidad.

Elsa recorrió con mucha calma los labios mayores, los menores, ambos canales y cuando llegó a la abertura solo la tocó con la punta de la lengua sin hacer presión, solo la lamió como si se tratara del más dulce helado. Las caderas de Anna ya se movían sin control, solo buscaban presionarse a ese órgano de tortura y placer que la tenía prisionera. Cuando la rubia finalmente llegó al clítoris la expresión que sintió la hizo gritar y estremecerse, se abandonó por completo a todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Llegó una, dos y tres veces al éxtasis, no podía ni quería evitarlo, su cuerpo y su mente ya no le pertenecían, solo eran de Elsa.

Para Elsa ese cuerpo era como un templo. Un templo al cual adorar, de allí que sus propias necesidades pasaron a un segundo lugar. No importaba cuanto la pudiera desear, cuanto necesitara ser acariciada por ella, sabía que eso no sucedería así que no podía permitirse soñar con ello, solo podía atesorar cada segundo, cada minuto vivido, y prepararse para el inevitable arrepentimiento de Anna.

A pesar de la lucha incesante contra el sueño, y de querer velar el de Anna, finalmente Elsa perdió la batalla, quedando dormida abrazada a ella.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró con el vacío de su cama. No le hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber que Anna se había ido. Su aroma aun seguía en la almohada, en las sábanas… en su propia piel, pero ya no estaba allí. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al momento de abrir los ojos.

Cuando Anna abrió sus ojos y vio a Elsa a su lado, recordó todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos con ella esa noche. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada abrazo, pero también recordó la locura que aquello significaba. ¿Qué le diría después de esto? ¿Con que cara la vería? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Por otro lado, pensó en Kristoff. ¿Cómo fue capaz de tal cosa luego de la maravillosa segunda luna de miel que habían tenido? ¿Cómo haría para estar con él sin sentir que lo había engañado? Las dudas, los reproches y las culpas la acosaron de tal manera que no resistió estar allí un minuto más. Sigilosamente se vistió y se fue.

Durante el día quiso llamarla hablar con ella, pero el miedo a lo desconocido la hacía retroceder. No fue hasta la noche que logró controlar sus nervios y llamar. No sabía que le diría, pero necesitaba escucharla.

_\- Aló-_ contestó Merida-

_\- Hola Merida, soy yo, Anna-_ el corazón comenzaba a latirle con más velocidad de los nervios-

\- _Ah… Hola Anna, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te sientes mejor?_

_\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_ – Dijo con cautela- _No puede haberle contado_ – Pensó-

_\- Es que anoche te pasaste un poco de tragos._

_\- Si claro, es verdad_\- suspiró con alivio- _Estoy bien, gracias por estar al pendiente_.

_\- No te pude llamar durante el día, estuve ocupada, ya sabes…_ -Dijo riendo-

_\- Si lo sé_ – Dijo riendo también- _Merida… ¿Está Elsa por allí?_

_\- No. Me dejo una nota que no vendría hasta mañana._

El estómago de Anna se estrujó con fuerza, quitándole el aliento por un instante.

_\- Está con Rapunzel, supongo_ – Dijo tratando de sonar casual y serena, sin mucho éxito.

_\- Pues sip... eso creo._

_\- Bien… ahm… la veré el lunes entonces. Hablamos, un beso_.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, colgó. De inmediato lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, un dolor punzante se clavó en su pecho y una sensación de traición, de haber sido usada se apoderó de ella.

Del otro lado de la línea, Merida colgó el teléfono, y la pregunta surgió inmediatamente.

_\- ¿Se lo creyó?_

_\- Así parece._

_\- Y... ¿Cómo la escuchaste?_

_\- Supongo que molesta, sorprendida… No se, Elsa, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?_ – Dijo con un tono de hastío-

Elsa se llevó las manos a la cara. Sabía que en esos momentos Anna estaría pensando cualquier cosa de ella, pero no quería escuchar el discurso de siempre, no podía escuchar el discurso que ya había escuchado en más de una vez. No podía volver a escuchar que haber estado con ella había sido un gran error. No podría evitar decir que no importaba nada, que no esperaba nada, que solo le permitiera estar. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería actuar como si todo había sido producto del alcohol.

Rapunzel la había llamado, pero después de estar con Anna, era incapaz de tocar otro cuerpo o besar otra boca que no fueran las de Anna, aunque eso significara volver al celibato otra vez.

_\- Lo arruine Mer… lo arruine otra vez_…- Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza-

_\- Es cierto, pero no fuiste solo tú esta vez._

_\- Eso lo sé, pero no debí hacerlo, no debí dejarme llevar por esto que siento… no… sabiendo como terminará todo._

_\- Pero ya es muy tarde para los arrepentimientos. Ahora es cuestión de solo dejarlo pasar._

_\- Como si fuera tan fácil._

_\- No lo es. Pero ¿Quieres volver a pasar por el tormento que pasaste la última vez?_

Ante el comentario, Elsa solo cerró los ojos intentando bloquear que los recuerdos volviesen a ella.

_\- Amiga, no te compliques más la vida. Yo adoro a Anna, pero solo te hará sufrir si no cortas con esto ahora mismo_.

Merida se acercó para darle un beso en la frente y luego se fue hasta su habitación. Tenía razón, tenía que dejar todo aquello atrás, solo que no podía permitir que Anna pensara lo peor de ella.

El fin de semana pasó lento. Los pensamientos en torno a lo sucedido, les hacía parecer que estaban en el limbo suspendidas y sin saber lo que vendría. Elsa buscando la manera, las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que aquella noche había significado pero con la firme convicción de dejar todo hasta allí; y Anna tratando de buscar una salida para no pensar, para no desear, para no extrañar a Elsa. Las mil y una maneras para no sentir estos celos que la estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

¿Qué derecho tenía para sentir celos? ¿Qué esperaba de Elsa? ¿Qué esperaba de sí misma luego de lo sucedido? Todas preguntas sin respuestas.

El día de trabajo llegó, y con él, los nervios a flor de piel. La incertidumbre de no saber que decir o cómo actuar. El terror de ver o de sentir la indeferencia de la otra parte. El terror por dejarse llevar por el impulso hacia la locura.

El encuentro era inevitable, solo que ninguna de las dos pensó que sería desde el ascensor. Un "Hola" a secas, y la evasión al mirarse fue todo lo que necesitaron para saber que no sería posible dejar pasar las cosas.

La tensión en la oficina fue peor. Aunque colocaron música como siempre, esta vez fue para llenar el silencio, nada lograba aligerar el ambiente. La concentración en sus labores no existía, los errores eran constantes, y el avance era casi nulo. Cada una llevando su karma internamente hasta que ya no pudieron más.

_-¡Anna!, ¡Elsa!_\- Dijeron al unísono-

No pudieron evitar sonreír ante aquello. Pero de inmediato el silencio se hizo presente, silencio que Elsa rompió luego de acercarse al escritorio de Anna y poder verla en el día por primera vez a los ojos.

_\- Creo que debemos hablar de lo que pasó._

Anna solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, tratando de respirar profundo para calmar sus nervios.

Elsa cerró la puerta de su oficina, y colocó su silla frente a Anna. Intentó hablar varias veces, pero nada salía de su boca, tenía su garganta tan seca y con un nudo tan grande que podría tomarse una jarra entera de agua. Con gran esfuerzo carraspeó y comenzó a hablar.

_\- Esto es más difícil de lo que creí_…- Dijo pasándose la mano por la frente- _Tenía todo preparado, pero ahora estoy en blanco._

_\- Elsa, yo…_

_\- No, espera-_ La interrumpió- _Escúchame primero-_ Tomó aliento- _Quiero que sepas que no estoy esperando nada de lo que pasó. No me estoy creando historias que no son, y mucho menos estoy esperando que lo ocurrido cambie las cosas entre nosotras. Se lo que pasó… Se que fue algo inesperado y que tal vez lo sientas como un huracán en tu vida por no saber qué hacer o cómo explicarlo pero…créeme cuando te digo que las explicaciones no siempre resultan lógicas o con sentido, así que lo mejor es dejarlo pasar y no pensar en ello más de lo necesario._

_\- ¿Eso es lo qué quieres?_ Preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio-

_\- No se trata de que es lo que quiera, sino de que es lo más conveniente._

_\- ¿Y hacer cómo si nada pasó es lo mejor? _– Preguntó dudosa e incrédula al mismo tiempo-

_\- No es que sea lo mejor pero…_

_\- Yo no puedo Elsa_ – La interrumpió- _Yo no puedo dejarlo pasar así como así. Tal vez para ti no haya sido importante o relevante, pero para mí…_

_\- ¿Crees qué para mi no es importante? _– Se apresuró a decir- _Claro que lo es Anna, y mucho, pero sé como terminará todo esto, se como terminare YO en todo esto_\- Dijo con impotencia-

_\- ¿A que te refieres?_

_\- A que no importa si para mí fue una noche sin igual, si fue algo que nunca podré olvidar o si fue la mejor noche de mi vida, porque sea como haya sido, no se repetirá… esta no es tu vida Anna y aunque ahora sientas una gran confusión y tengas miles de preguntas en tu interior, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que te des cuenta que tu lugar es, y seguirá siendo junto a Kristoff, y qué lo sucedido conmigo no es otra cosa que una noche diferente, una noche colmada de experiencias y sensaciones nuevas, pero qué de ninguna manera cambian quién eres o qué quieres, así que… solo quiero ahorrarte confusiones innecesarias, solo eso._

Anna no supo que responder a todo aquello. Deseó poder decirle tantas cosas, pero en el fondo tenía razón. No sabía ni que hacer con lo que sentía, con las miles de emociones que Elsa había provocado en ella. ¿_Cómo decirle que estando con Kristoff había pensado en ella cada día? ¿Qué durante todo el viaje se había descubierto varias veces deseando compartir todo aquello con Elsa? ¿Cómo decirle y afrontar…que lo vivido con ella superó por mucho su imaginación, y que ahora no deseaba otras manos, otra boca, otro cuerpo junto al suyo que no fuese el de ella? ¿Cómo afrontar a Kristoff ahora? ¿Cómo seguir con su vida tal como había sido, si sentía que estaba todo patas para arriba?_

Mientras Anna trataba de ordenar sus ideas, el celular de Elsa sonó. Al escucharla hablar supo de inmediato que se trataba de Rapunzel, por lo que no puedo evitar que la invadieran los celos y recordar que al día siguiente de haber pasado la noche con ella, Elsa había corrido a los brazos de la chica de cabello dorado. En ese momento todo tomé sentido para ella, no era que Elsa quería evitarle confusiones innecesarias, era más bien que necesitaba librarse de ella para seguir su relación con Rapunzel sin problemas ni complicaciones. Sintió rabia y decepción, pero no dijo nada, después de todo quién era ella para exigirle algo.

Cuando Elsa colgó, volvió su mirada a Anna y noto de inmediato el cambio, era una mirada más bien oscura y fría y su rostro estaba casi sin expresión. A pesar de que se disculpó por la interrupción, solo obtuvo un "_Tranquila, entiendo que hay prioridades_", e inmediatamente se levantó con la excusa de ir al baño y la dejó allí sola.

Al recordar que le había hecho creer que había estado con Rapunzel el fin de semana, supo que de seguro estaría mal interpretando todo. Su primer impulso fue seguirla y explicarle que no había sido así, que no podría estar con nadie más mientras estuvieran tan vivos los recuerdos de su cuerpo, de sus besos; pero la detuvo el hecho de que nada cambiaría la triste realidad, ella era casada y no importaba cuanto le dijera, cuanto le asegurara que la amaba con locura… Nunca, pero nunca dejaría su seguridad, su hogar, su esposo por estar con ella y dar un giro de 180º a su vida. La experiencia le decía que ese era el denominador común en estos casos, por lo que decidió que era mejor dejarlo así. No importaba cuanto le doliese ver esa mirada en Anna, saber que pensaba lo peor de ella.

Había quedado en encontrarse con Rapunzel después del trabajo para ir a la casa y hablar. Al llegar a la misma, Elsa se sentía perturbada por todo lo sucedido, así que directamente por una botella de vino, mientras su compañera se sentaba en el sofá. Sirvió dos copas y se sentó a su lado, en casi solo un trago Elsa se bebió la suya. La chica de cabellos dorados solo la observaba sin tomar de su copa.

_\- ¿Esta bien?_ Preguntó Elsa refiriéndose al vino.

_\- Si…-_ dijo tomando un pequeño sorbo.

Elsa terminó de tomar su vino y se sirvió otro poco. Tenía la intención de hablar, pero la ansiedad no la dejaba, tenía la garganta seca y la mente en blanco.

_\- No te preguntaré si estas bien, porque es obvio que no… La pregunta es ¿Qué te tiene así?... ¿O quién?_\- Elsa no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por el comentario.

_\- Lo siento-_ Dijo apenada.

_\- No tienes por qué, lo nuestro era sin exigencias, sin reproches, así que_…- No finalizó la frase, solo se encogió de hombros en señal de aceptación.

_\- Es cierto, pero… aun así, no creo que sea correcto… no contigo_.

Rapunzel la miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de apretar los labios en forma de lamento, y bajar la mirada hasta su copa.

_\- Cada día que pasa, lamento más no poder ofrecerte más que esto, más allá de lo efímero y lo sexual… eres… un ser maravilloso-_ Concluyó mirándola nuevamente.

Elsa no pudo esconder su sorpresa ante aquellas palabras, lo que menos esperaba era algo así.

_\- Anna es muy afortunada_…- Completó y luego sonrió con cierta tristeza antes de beber de su copa.

_\- ¿Es muy obvio?-_ Preguntó al aceptar que lo mejor era ser sincera.

_\- No… hasta el viernes… saltar a la pista como lo hiciste y llevártela al baño hecha una fiera como estabas, confirmó cualquier sospecha que pudiese haber tenido._

Elsa respiró profundo. Estaba tan ensimismada en lo sucedido con Anna, que no se había detenido a pensar en el espectáculo que había dado en el bar.

_\- No pude controlarlo-_ Dijo casi en un susurro.

_\- Y ella tampoco_\- Agregó.

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir?-_ Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

_\- Que ella tampoco pudo controlar los celos al verte conmigo._

_\- No te entiendo_\- Elsa estaba confusa.

_\- Por qué crees que aceptó bailar con esa chica? Fue porque no soportó ver como te abrazaba o te besaba…_\- Ante la incrédula mirada de Elsa siguió hablando- _Desde que llegamos al bar, lo único que hizo fue vernos. Estar pendiente de nosotras, o mejor dicho, de ti… De cómo me tocabas, me abrazabas, y en cada uno de esos momentos aceleraba su bebida, por eso se embriagó de esa manera. Al final, salió a bailar solo para escapar de lo que veía… debo reconocer que al darme cuenta de todo, me sentí celosa, posesiva, así que busqué incrementar el roce entre nosotras solo para recordarle que estabas conmigo… solo que salió todo al revés. No conté con que estas… enamorada…_

Al escuchar la palabra enamorada, el corazón de Elsa dio un salto. Pero sí, estaba enamorada, perdidamente enamorada y no podía negarlo, solo que escucharlo de otra boa la dejaba en blanco.

_\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_\- Elsa solo asintió- ¿_Paso algo entre ustedes?_

Elsa la miró unos instantes antes de contestar con un lacónico "si". Rapunzel se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de controlar el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta. No podía mostrarse afectada, no tenía derecho después de haber sido ella quién estableció las reglas desde el inicio.

_\- Bueno, eso cambia todo…_\- se terminó de beber su vino, necesitaba pasar la noticia- _Y... ¿Qué harán ahora? ¿Cómo manejarán todo esto?_

_\- No hay nada que manejar… Nunca habrá un "Ella y yo". Lo que pasó… nunca debió pasar, solo queda dejarlo atrás y continuar._

_\- ¿Y crees poder hacerlo?_

_\- Debo hacerlo… ella tiene su vida y yo no tengo cabida en ella._

_\- ¿Estas segura? No creo que sea así Elsa._

\- _No importa… no quiero hurgar en ello, no podría pasar por esto otra vez._

_\- Entiendo…_\- No fue capaz de decir algo más antes las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los ojos de Elsa.

_\- Prefiero lidiar con un amor imposible, a lidiar con un amor compartido en las que siempre tendré las de perder._

Así concluyó la conversación, no hizo falta más. Rapunzel la abrazó con fuerza antes de irse, un abrazo que significó apoyo y despedida a la vez, pues al igual que Elsa, prefería lidiar con un amor imposible a un amor compartido, así que solo le quedaba retirarse antes de caer en un atisbo sin fondo.

Continuará….

Bueno chicos, disculpen la demora, estuve bastante ocupada y un viaje entre medio. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo, en el que tienen de todo jajaja.

Ya va quedando poco para el final, solo agradecerles por sus ánimos, y ya saben, cualquier duda o comentario siempre es bienvenido.

Me dejo los saludos para la próxima u_u


End file.
